Consequences VII
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Natalie's Choice: Josh finally has imprinted, but can his imprint adapt to his family? Can his family adapt to her? What happens when actions from his past create more consequences for all involved? Part of The Choice Series. Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, The Denali Coven, Seth, Charlie/Sue, and more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: It is June?! Seriously? It is officially summer break for me and you know what that means. Story time! I kept a lot of your suggestions in mind and want to thank everyone that reviewed and messaged me feedback. It really does help to know what you enjoy reading. So here is the new story. Read, review, and please enjoy!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

Zach and Josh groaned as Seth hopped off the couch and started to do a celebratory dance of victory in front of them. The three of them were playing video games in Zach and Allie's cottage while their mates were shopping. Josh tossed his controller onto the coffee table and slouched down on the couch in a pout.

"That's not fair. I was distracted," whined Josh and Zach nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I thought Allie was calling me, but it was just Aunt Alice."

"Again," added Josh and Seth shrugged with a smug smile as he sat back down on the couch.

"Aw, are you two missing your mates," he cooed and they rolled their eyes.

"I know you aren't teasing anyone, big bro. You and Kaya are attached at the hip. I am surprised she isn't here right now," teased Zach.

"Well she was invited by mom and Leah to go shopping. Besides, she apparently wants to buy her own dress for the party. I don't know why. I kind of like having Alice pick my clothes for me. It saves me the trouble," explained Seth.

"That's because you don't have any fashion sense of your own," said Josh and Seth smirked.

"I might not spend hours in front of the mirror obsessing over my hair, but I know how to look good, little nephew."

"Yea, J, you really have to deal with that problem. The first step is admitting you have one," teased Zach.

"I think he has gotten worse since he imprinted," said Seth and Zach nodded with a chuckle.

"He has and tonight is going to be even worse since he has to get ready for their big date," cooed Zach as Josh pouted even more.

"I do not take forever to get ready," he grumbled and they each gave him a look.

"Fine, maybe I do, but perfection takes time, especially tonight. It is my first official date with Natalie and I want it to be the best date she has ever had."

"She has spent most of her years as a vampire in a catacomb, I am pretty sure the bar is set pretty low," informed Seth.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," pouted Josh.

"I think what he is trying to say is that you don't need to do much to impress her. She loves you, so don't go overboard. If anything, it would overwhelm her, not impress her," advised Zach.

"Besides, she is your imprint. You two are connected like I am connected to Kaya. Trust me. It will go well because it will feel natural to be together. You could take her on the worst date ever and she would still love you."

"You know, Uncle Seth, you sure do have a way of not helping when you are trying to be helpful," said Josh and Seth winked at him.

"All I am saying is don't worry so much. You will be just fine. Now, as fun as it is to whoop up on you two, I am needed at the house. The pack will be here tomorrow and I am going to help Esme prepare."

"Oh, you mean you are going to make sure Esme sets aside a stash of cookies for you before the pack arrives," said Zach and Seth ruffled his hair.

"You know it," chuckled Seth.

"Uncle Seth, aren't you too old to still be so obsessed with cookies? I am pretty sure most people outgrow needing their grandma to coddle them with sweets." Seth smirked and stood up.

"Oh good, then that means you won't want any or the birthday cake she is making you. I will be sure to tell her that. See you boys later," called Seth as he walked toward the door.

"Wait, I never said that. Uncle Seth, that's not what I…." Seth exited the cottage and closed the door before Josh could finish. Zach's booming laugh filled the living room as Josh jumped to his feet and ran to the door to open it again.

"Tell her I want extra frosting, please," shouted Josh and Seth shook his head as he laughed. Josh closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Teasing him about his cookies is like teasing you about your hair. Too easy and yet always amusing," said Zach.

"He is so sensitive about those cookies. It is ridiculous. I mean really," said Josh as he walked back into the living room with a bag of cookies in his hand. He plopped down on the couch and Zach quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What," asked Josh as Zach rolled his eyes.

"You mean those cookies?"

"For the record, these are my cookies. Esme made me a special batch for my birthday week. Plus, I never said the cookies were not delicious. I said he is too sensitive about them," clarified Josh.

"Allie used to love them too. I wonder if she misses food. She seems to love caribou though. She did the funniest thing while we were hunting last week….."

"Let me stop you right there and remind you that we promised to keep our mate talk to a minimum. We have the place to ourselves for best bro time. This is what we wanted. While the mates are away, the bros will play," declared Josh.

"Right, totally, they are off doing their thing and we can finally have some time together," agreed Zach with a firm nod as they did their handshake. Suddenly their phones buzzed and they scrambled to grab them. Zach beamed with happiness when he saw a picture of Allie in a deep red dress.

"That's the one. She knows I love her in red," said Zach as he texted his reply and Josh sighed dreamily.

"I can't believe they got her to go dress shopping. Dark green is my girl's color, so beautiful," boasted Josh. They glanced at each other and quickly put down their phones. Josh cleared his throat.

"I mean, cool, they got their dresses for the party. No big deal, let's finish the game."

"Yea, let's finish the game. I can call Allie later."

"Right, it has only been a few hours since they left."

"Exactly, four hours, twenty-two minutes, and 38 seconds is nothing," assured Zach. They sat there in silence for a moment longer glancing at their phones before Josh threw his hands up in exasperation.

"This is ridiculous! What is wrong with us," exclaimed Josh and Zach shrugged.

"I miss my fiancée. I am not ashamed of that. You are the one that has to be strong in order to save face."

"Save face, I don't need to save face." Zach scoffed.

"J, you pretty much called me a traitor and went out of your way to make me feel bad when Allie was turned all because I wanted to spend time with my mate. Now you know what it is like, but you don't want to admit that you rather be spending time with Natalie than with me right now."

"That is ridiculous and I am offended at your accusation and your tone! I happen to be enjoying myself. If you are missing your mate and want to see her instead of spending epic best bro time with me, then maybe we aren't as close as we used to be," said Josh as he jutted out his chin. Zach smiled slyly at him.

"You want to race the yachts to Victoria and wait for them?" Josh pumped his fist.

"Yay! Let me go get changed," he called as he jogged into his room and Zach groaned.

"If you take more than ten minutes, I am leaving you," warned Zach.

Rosalie handed Leah another pair of shoes as the two of them sat in a popular boutique in Victoria.

"Get these for Natalie," suggested Rosalie and Leah frowned in confusion.

"Why?"

"It will be a way for you to break the ice and talk."

"That's not necessary. We talk plenty," assured Leah, but Rosalie smirked.

"You are civil, but you don't talk. Leah, she is going to be in your life and your son's so you should get to know the girl."

"I know her."

"You know of her. There is a difference and you know it. Allie and I spoke more on the trip over here than you and Natalie have spoken since you met her."

"I am not a talker."

"Since when, I can't seem to get you to shut up?"

"We are friends. It is different. She is my son's….his…you know."

"His mate, say it, Leah. Natalie is Josh's imprint and mate. I thought you were happy about that."

"I am happy for Josh. I know he has wanted to find her for a very long time and they deserve their happiness together."

"But," asked Rosalie and Leah shrugged.

"No _but_."

"Oh with you there is always a _but_ , so please enlighten me. Why are you keeping your distance?"

"I am not keeping my distance. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to get something to eat while you finish trying on shoes," she informed as Kaya walked over to them with three boxes of shoes.

"I have a pair for me, Renesmee, and even managed to find Bella some. I am on a roll," announced Kaya with a bright smile and Leah sighed.

"I am hungry. Do you want anything from the food court," asked Leah.

"No thanks, I will wait to eat with Seth," said Kaya. Leah hurried out of the store as Rosalie sighed.

"What's going on," asked Kaya. Before Rosalie could respond, her phone rang. She cursed under her breath when she saw her sister's number flashing on the screen. She ignored the call and shook her head as Kaya giggled.

"You know Alice is just going to call you right back," warned Kaya.

"And she knows that I will not answer. I told her we were going shopping and even invited her, but she is determined to finish the invitations for the wedding by tonight."

"It is only July. She has plenty of time to get the invitations out."

"Tell that to the pixie. She is in rare form," said Rosalie as her phone started to ring again. She smiled when she saw it was Bella and answered.

"Hey, feeling guilty that you didn't come shopping with us and instead made poor Kaya buy you some shoes," asked Rosalie.

"You have to talk to Allie about this purple motif for the wedding. I know it is her favorite color, but this is just absurd! Red is classic and works so well with the tuxedo I am designing for Zach. Why can't she just choose red now? She even had the audacity to ask me to combine red and purple in the motif. They clash! How does she not know they…."

"Alice, why do you have Bella's phone?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't answer my calls. It is your son's wedding. You would think you would be more cooperative! I borrowed Bella's phone to make sure you would answer and….."

"Stole, she stole my phone, Rose," shouted Bella in the background and Rosalie giggled.

"Alice, why are you making this difficult on everyone? You already saw the vision of the wedding, so what are you rambling about now? Was the theme in the vision red or purple?"

"It was red, but I don't know how that decision was made because Asa is still impeding my visions on certain paths. I resent her so much for that, by the way. I already know the big secret, so why does it matter anymore?"

"I am sure she has her reasons and it is nice to know someone can put you in your place. Just plan the motif based on what you saw in the vision."

"But Allie wants ugly purple," whined Alice.

"Huh, I didn't even know that was a shade of purple. I will have to look into that when we get her a new car…"

"Oh you are just hilarious, I am serious, Rose! Will you please talk to her about her choices?"

"Why me? Why don't you ask your nephew? He loves red."

"So do you and that's where he gets it from. Just ask her. Please, for me," begged Alice and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"If I do this…."

"I promise not to bother you about it again….until tomorrow when we look at the cakes with Esme and Emily."

"Fine," growled Rosalie before hanging up and Kaya smiled sympathetically at her.

"I believe it was you who once told me that she means well."

"And I believe it was you who told me that sometimes people should leave well enough alone," retorted Rosalie.

"She is just excited about the wedding."

"So am I, but you don't see me driving everyone crazy," grumbled Rosalie as Kaya sat down beside her.

"Yes, but you aren't nearly as excited as you want everyone to believe. It is okay. I get it. In fact, I am surprised you have handled all of this so well. Seth and I always thought you would go scorch earth on the woman that dared to capture your baby boy's heart," teased Kaya.

"Zach's happiness is of the utmost importance to me and I really like Allie. She is smart and has a big heart. I know she loves him and that's good enough for me as long as she makes him smile."

"But you aren't ecstatic about the wedding and I know why."

"Oh yea, what makes you the expert on me," challenged Rosalie and Kaya smiled smugly at her.

"I will let you in on a secret. I know you because Seth knows you and my mate found a way to your heart quicker than most could even imagine. We know you are conflicted right now." Rosalie slowly nodded.

"Fine, I will admit that this is all happening a bit too fast for me, but it has nothing to do with Allie. I enjoy Allie's company and approve of her relationship with my son. I am just afraid that he is growing up way too fast. I know he has a bright future, but I don't think he is ready for it quite yet. I may not want him to have a normal life like Leah wanted for Josh, but I want him to have an amazing existence. One that is not always full of stress and having the weight of the world on his shoulders. We both know that once a certain destiny is fulfilled, he won't just be my baby boy or a Cullen."

"Seth is worried too," confessed Kaya.

"He is? Why didn't he tell me that?"

"Because he knows you worry enough for everyone about it. Zach isn't even seventeen yet. Knowing what he knows is a lot for a teenager, even one as amazing and gifted as him."

"I just don't want him to be bombarded and have to sacrifice so much for others that he doesn't get to live his life. He found Allie so soon. What if it is because they have to fulfill their destiny soon?"

"I will tell you what I told Seth. I don't think Asa does anything prematurely. It took centuries of Aro's reign for her to step in and she did for a reason. She wants what is best for the world. She also wants what is best for Zach. His mate, his best friend, even his best friend's mate were chosen and introduced into his life at certain times for a reason."

"What if that reason is because it is about to be time for his big reveal?"

"I don't believe that. Asa is wiser than all of us and has far more experience with the world. If we think Zach is too young, then so does she. She showed Zach his future because he needed to understand that he was important, but she made sure to inform him that it was a future far from now. His wedding is not some catalyst that means he will soon fulfill everything he is meant to. It just means he has found his mate and they are bonded forever."

"You are right. You know, I don't say this enough to you, but Seth is very lucky to have you and so are we. I am happy you are part of our family, even if you do take my son away from me more than I would like." Kaya guffawed.

"Hey, when we decide to go on trips, it is a mutual decision. I am not persuading him to stay away."

"Sure, that's what they all say," sang Rosalie as she pretended to analyze her nails.

"Oh don't even give me that. I have heard the stories about you and Em. How many honeymoons have you been on?"

"Would you look at the time? I think we should be heading back."

"That's what I thought," laughed Kaya and Rosalie winked at her.

"Come on, since you are so good at reasoning with people, you can help me get Leah to talk to Natalie." Kaya put her hands up in surrender and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"You coward," accused Rosalie and Kaya waved her off.

"That's fine with me. Call me a coward all you want, but Leah is different. This is the same woman that tried to kill me when she found out her brother imprinted on me. I'm not going anywhere near that topic when it comes to her son."

"Good point," giggled Rosalie as they headed toward the front of the store to purchase their shoes.

Allie checked the messages on her phone and smiled when she saw the message Zach sent her. Natalie nudged her with a knowing smile.

"So what did Zach say now," asked Natalie.

"He just misses me. I miss him too, but I am glad we did this. It was fun."

"Yea, I know Alice already supplied me with enough clothes to last a lifetime, but it was actually fun to hang out with you today. By the way, how can I get her to not bombard me with stuff like that? I am doing my best, but this is all still very overwhelming and Alice can be a bit much for me at times."

"I am still getting used to it, but it isn't the worst problem to have. Woe is me, my mate's aunt wants to shower me with gifts and make sure I have clothes to wear," teased Allie.

"I guess you have a point. Thanks for venturing off with me. I know you enjoy hanging with Rosalie, but Josh's mother and I are still in awkward territory."

"I understand. Things can be awkward for me and Rose too."

"Yea right, I doubt that. You two have a lot in common. Medicine, cars, the piano, you make this whole getting to know your in-laws thing look easy."

"To be fair, I am not really into the piano that much, but I do love when Zach plays for me. I did get lucky, but things have been awkward for me and Rose before. When we first met, I thought Zach was her younger brother and I even asked her for advice about him because I thought she was close to my age. I didn't find out until wolves were after me and Zach had to reveal who he was. Besides, we still have our moments. One of the reasons I wanted to go off on our own today was because I wanted a little something special for Zach and couldn't exactly get it in front of his mother."

"Aw yes, the red lingerie, I am sure Rosalie appreciates your discreteness."

"We still have some time. Are you sure you don't want anything for you and Josh," asked Allie with a mischievous smile and Natalie sighed.

"I am not ready for that yet for several reasons."

"Several reasons?"

"I don't even know how it would work….I mean I know how it works…." Allie giggled.

"You are so lucky you can't blush right now."

"Tell me about it. I just don't want to hurt him. We are built differently."

"That doesn't seem to be a problem for Seth and Kaya."

"And it wasn't a problem for Josh in the past," grumbled Natalie. Allie's eyes widened.

"You know about Callista? Like really know," questioned Allie.

"Yes, he admitted that they slept together. After I imagined every method of torture for her that I could, I calmed down enough to accept that Josh has more experience than I do."

"So you are a…."

"Yes, I never really had the time to think about things like that. I spent my early life trying to stay out of the system and my later years trying to stay out of Aro's grasp. It didn't leave a lot of time for romance. That's another reason. I just don't think I am ready to open up to someone like that, not even Josh."

"Zach is the only guy I have ever been with. I didn't have a problem being ready though. That was his territory in our relationship. Is it that you aren't ready or that you are scared you will hurt him?"

"I know I love him, but I have done more with Josh already than I have ever done before. I just don't want us to move too fast. At the same time, I don't want to lose him. I am scared of moving too fast or going too slow."

"I am not going to lie to you. Josh has a track record of going at warp speed when it comes to his relationships, but I think that is because he wanted to find his mate so badly that he pushed the issue too much. He knows you are meant for him and he loves you. You two will find your pace."

"I must admit that I am curious about it though. I have heard that being intimate with your mate is….."

"Phenomenal, earth-shattering, unfathomable ecstasy," answered Allie and Natalie giggled.

"So the rumors are true about the mate bond and connecting in such a way?"

"Oh yea," assured Allie.

"I can tell by the way you two sneak off as much as possible."

"We try to balance out being mates with being part of a big family. Zach gets a lot of attention from his family and friends and I am trying to include my parents in as much as possible. We try to be mindful. Sometimes it gets hard though."

"Well at least his family likes you too."

"Leah likes you."

"She tolerates me, but we barely even speak to each other. I don't even know what to call her. I spend half of the time trying to figure out what we have in common and the other half trying not to have to say her name. Calling her Leah sounds too informal and casual. Calling her Mrs. Black sounds like I don't know her at all. You are so lucky that Rosalie actually likes you."

"You and Leah will figure it out. She is intimidating, but it helps that I know her because she knows my parents. She is my mom's cousin."

"At least you already had a connection with the family. I am starting from square one and Josh's mom can be scary."

"Oh trust me, Rose can be quite terrifying. We just understand each other. We both want Zach to be happy and love him very much. That's where you can start with Leah. You already have that in common, so go from there," suggested Allie. Natalie slowly nodded as they spotted Rosalie, Leah, and Kaya in the distance and made their way over to them.

"Did you two have fun," asked Rosalie.

"Yes and we both found gifts for Josh's birthday," said Allie. The awkward silence crept in as Natalie nervously glanced over at Leah, who was going through the messages on her phone.

"Good," said Rosalie and Allie slowly nodded.

"Yep, good," said Allie as Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Leah, don't you have something for Natalie," asked Rosalie and Leah sighed. She handed Natalie a shoe box and put on a polite smile.

"We…."

"She," corrected Rosalie as she gave Leah a look.

"I found these at one of the shoe stores we went to and thought you would like them," said Leah and Natalie smiled appreciatively at her.

"Thank you very much. That was so sweet of you. You didn't have to," said Natalie as she accepted the gift.

"I kind of did," said Leah as she plastered a fake smile on her face and stared at Rosalie. Kaya tried to hide her amusement by clearing her throat.

"Allie, Natalie, how about we head toward the docks? I am sure you two are ready to see the boys," suggested Kaya and the two girls nodded as they got out of dodge. Rosalie waited until they were out of earshot to scold her friend.

"Oh well you are just a ray of sunshine today!"

"Then it is a good thing you like it to be cloudy," quipped Leah.

"If you keep this up, you are going to create a rift between you and Natalie. That rift will then become a rift between you and Josh and I know you act like nothing in the world fazes you, but I know that would kill you. She is his mate. Deal with that."

"And who are you to tell me how to deal?"

"Your best friend, a mother that has dealt with the same thing, a woman that relates to your….."

"It was a rhetorical question, Rose!"

"I don't care. Figure this out, Leah. The last thing you want to do is have your son lose faith in his mother. Come on, let's head back." Leah begrudgingly followed her toward the marina, but was even more annoyed when they arrived. Zach and Josh were staring lovingly at their mates. Allie happily kissed her fiancé and Natalie slipped her hand into Josh's.

"I am so happy you came to surprise us. I missed you today," she confessed and Josh beamed with happiness.

"I missed you too. I can't wait for our date tonight."

"Can we go right now?"

"Now," he asked in surprise and she nodded.

"Yea, why not?"

"I'm not even dressed yet. I have an outfit picked out in my closet. It is Armani."

"You look gorgeous to me and always do," she assured as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he grinned.

"Okay, if you want to go now, then we can. The movie doesn't start until…"

"Let's go out on the water. I love how beautiful the Pacific is at night and by the time we get past Vancouver Island it will be just you, me, and the beautiful night sky," she suggested with a seductive smile and he happily nodded.

"Alright, well, we are out of here. Z, Al, see you later. Mom, dad went to the movies with Em. Love you, bye Rose, bye Kaya," called Josh as headed toward his yacht with Natalie. Leah sighed, but waved goodbye to them as they darted away from the shores of Victoria. Zach hugged his mother and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Is it okay if Allie and I go for a hunt? We can head back to the island if you want us to," asked Zach, but Rosalie waved them off.

"Go spend some time together. I know you will be busy with Josh once his birthday festivities begin, so go have fun," assured Rosalie.

"Can we still work on my bike tomorrow before Alice makes us focus on more wedding plans," asked Allie and Rosalie winked at her.

"Of course we can. We will even make Zach help us." Zach groaned.

"That thing is a piece of….."

"Zach," warned Rosalie and Allie in unison, which made him roll his eyes.

"Fine, but I still don't understand why we can't just toss it and get you a new one," he grumbled and Allie kissed him with a giggle.

"It is a classic, Cullen. You don't just toss a classic," she informed and Rosalie smiled.

"Exactly, we will fix it up…and then put it in the garage. I do agree with him that you need a better motorcycle."

"And car," added Zach and Allie huffed.

"Fine, but after we tinker with my baby," conceded Allie. Rosalie smiled as they both hugged her and departed. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Could you three be anymore sickening," grumbled Leah and Kaya laughed.

"I think it is cute that you are so supportive of them," said Kaya and Leah gave her a look as Rosalie smiled smugly. Kaya gulped.

"But what do I know? I am just a mate, not a mother. Anyways, are you two ready to go? I miss Seth."

"Yes, let's get back to the island," said Rosalie as they got into the yacht and headed out of the strait.

An hour later, the clouds cleared out of the region and made way for the twinkling stars to shine in the night sky. Natalie pulled Josh closer to her as they tenderly kissed and caressed in the back of the yacht. She giggled when he kissed her neck and he sighed happily. He gazed into her eyes with a smile.

"So," he said and she smiled up at him.

"So," she replied as she stroked his hair.

"This is our official first date. Is it what you thought it would be," he asked and she shook her head.

"No, it is even better. Ever since I met you, my life has been one surprise after another. It amazes me how close I feel to you in such a short amount of time. It has only been a few weeks."

"But they have been the best weeks of my life. I am in love with you, Nat."

"I love you too," she whispered before kissing him again. She cuddled into his arms and he kissed her forehead as they looked up at the stars.

"For my first date, this is pretty romantic," she admitted and his eyes widened.

"Wait, this is your first date?"

"Yes, I told you that."

"I thought you meant it was our first date."

"It is our first date, but also my first date ever."

"Wow, now I really feel like we should have done something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a movie, a run, something special."

"This is special. Look around us. It is just you and me. No people to interrupt us, no prying ears or eyes, just you and me," she said and he kissed her tenderly.

"I still can't believe this is your first date ever."

"Well not all of us have had the extensive dating life that you have."

"Hey, my dating life is not extensive."

"Nina, Callista, Tess….."

"Tess shouldn't count."

"Oh I think she counts even more since you were willing to run away with her to escape from me."

"I wasn't thinking straight and I was scared. Finding out that my imprint can do the things you can do is a bit intimidating."

"Not nearly as intimidating as your family and I haven't even met everyone yet. I really hope your friends like me. I am nervous about tomorrow."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You are my heart, Nat. Nothing they say will ever change that and trust me, they are the ones that need to impress you. The pack and I haven't always been on the best of terms. They know to be on their best behavior."

"It is just a lot. Meeting your family, the pack, and then spending your birthday together."

"Birthday, do I have a birthday coming up," he teased and she laughed.

"Yes, you may have mentioned it once or twice. I have never heard of a birthday celebration that lasts several days like yours will."

"Hey, I am turning eighteen. That is a big deal. I am done with school. I have my mate. There is much to celebrate and it all starts tomorrow. We'll have dinner with the pack and my parents….."

"Correction, you will have dinner and I will be there solely for the company," she teased.

"Thursday, we will have a big video game tournament, which I will win of course."

"I don't know. I have gotten pretty good."

"You can't beat me on my birthday. It is against the rules."

"Well technically I will beat you the day after your birthday."

"Nope, still against the rules," he chuckled and she giggled.

"Fine, I will go easy on you."

"Friday night, we can go for a run up to Alaska, which is always awesome, and you can finally create some avalanches and play baseball with us. Then, Saturday is the big party. You are going to love it."

"This family tends to party quite a bit."

"Well, we have a big family and Alice loves to plan things. Between the birthdays, weddings, and random occasions that come to mind for her, it is bound to happen. When is your birthday?"

"February 4th, but I don't want a big party. I don't like a lot of attention. I have spent so many years in hiding, I don't think I would be very good at being the center of attention," she confessed as she averted her eyes. He tilted her chin up and gazed adoringly into her golden brown eyes.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You deserve to be doted over and much more. I wish I could take away the pain and fear you experienced in your life. I can't but I can make sure you never have to feel it again. You will never have to be afraid or alone again, Natalie. I promise," he vowed and she took in a shaky breath as the sincerity of his words sunk in.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible. I want to make you happy," she whispered and he grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you too. You already make me happy," he assured. He kissed her passionately and she pulled him closer as they got lost in the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, everyone did their best to get out of dodge and hide from Alice as she ran around the island planning for Josh's birthday party. Bella and Renesmee took refuge in Edward and Bella's cottage to read and relax while Edward, Nahuel, Emmett, and Jasper went hunting. Seth and Kaya were sleeping in since they knew the island would be buzzing with excitement soon enough. Zach and Josh were playing video games with Natalie and Jacob and Leah were enjoying the beach. Meanwhile, Allie, Rosalie, and Esme were left to deal with Alice as she rambled about how many tiers the cake should be for the wedding. They were in the family room at the main house discussing the arrangements and Emily was visible on the flat screen since Alice demanded that she be part of the discussion from La Push. Allie glanced over at Rosalie with pleading eyes and Rosalie winked at her.

"We are almost done," she assured, but Alice shook her head.

"Nope, we still have china patterns to pick out today," informed Alice and Allie groaned.

"Alice, what more could you possibly want from me? I agreed with Rose that red would be a beautiful color scheme for the wedding because Zach loves it so much. I agreed with you about a four tier cake, even though most of the guests will not eat it. I even agreed that you can expand the guest list. I have done more than enough."

"You still haven't picked out the china," exclaimed Alice and Allie threw her hands up in exasperation.

"This is getting ridiculous! There is no reason to have to spend hours going over this. My poor mother is tired of it and she isn't even in the room with you. Alice, you are great, but you are sucking the life force out of us to the point that even other vampires would say you are physically draining. It is Josh's birthday and his party is on Saturday. How about you go plan that instead of worrying about a wedding that is still three months away," shrieked Allie. Emily giggled at her daughter's outburst and Rosalie and Esme tried to hide their amusement. Alice marched over to Allie and scanned over the girl's demeanor. Her chest was heaving, her eyes were cut in a glare, and her jaw was clenched in anger.

"Well, my, my, someone's newborn feistiness is out and about today," said Alice and Allie groaned.

"Rose, help," pleaded Allie as Rosalie analyzed her fingernails.

"Allie, you still have a lot to learn about this family. You see, I could step in, but my resolution includes blackmail. While that may be fun, I will turn to my dear, sweet mother to rein in the mama's girl….I mean Alice," explained Rosalie with a smug smile as Alice glared at her. Before Alice could protest, Esme stood up and smiled sweetly at her.

"Sweetie, I am sure Allie is missing her mate and Emily needs to start packing for the party. We can pick this up next week after everyone has settled down from the festivities and excitement over Josh's birthday," informed Esme while Rosalie tauntingly nodded at Alice.

"But Esme," whined Alice and Esme hugged her.

"You have plenty of planning to do for the party. Besides, you should spend some time with Jasper before you are too busy mingling with our guests."

"Fine," conceded Alice and Allie sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God," she said in exasperation.

"No, thank Esme," replied Rosalie before kissing her mother's cheek. Allie hugged Esme and waved at the flat screen.

"See you soon, mom. I love you," said Allie and Emily blew her a kiss.

"See you at the party. Love you too," called Emily before signing off. Allie darted out of the house as Rosalie hummed a tune.

"Oh I can't wait for you to do something so I can sick dad on you," threatened Alice and Rosalie laughed. Carlisle entered the room with a chuckle.

"Alice, I am sure that you would like to go spend some time with Jasper since he is back from the hunt," suggested Carlisle.

"Yes, little pixie, go have your mate calm you down. I am used to your obsessive compulsive behavior and even I am overwhelmed by your annoyance," added Rosalie as she patted Alice on the top of her head. Alice stomped her foot and Carlisle wrapped an arm around Rosalie.

"Be nice, she just wants to make sure your son's wedding is perfect," assured Carlisle and Alice nodded.

"Yea, Rose, be nice," taunted Alice as Rosalie glared at her. Esme kissed Alice's cheek.

"Go have fun with your mate, dear," advised Esme and Alice exited the room in search of Jasper. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You can come in now, you coward," called Rosalie and Emmett poked his head into the room.

"She isn't coming back, is she," he asked and Rosalie laughed at her mate. He picked her up into his strong arms for a warm embrace and kissed her.

"We need to spend some alone time together," he informed and she nodded happily.

"I am hurt that you went for a hunt without me," she pouted and he smirked.

"You went shopping without me. How about we make it up to each other and….."

"Must you two do this in front of us," whined Carlisle as Esme giggled. Emmett smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry, we haven't seen each other nearly enough in the last couple of days. You know how it is dad. We'll be in our cottage if you need us," said Emmett as he scooped Rosalie into his arms. He darted out of the house and Carlisle chuckled as he pulled his mate into his arms.

"I do know how it is though. You have been too busy as of late, my love," said Carlisle and Esme ran her hands through his silky, blond tresses.

"I know, but there is just so much to do. We have to plan for Josh's birthday and Zach's wedding. Not to mention that I needed to get the house ready for the pack's arrival."

"Aw yes, the pack, you miss Evan. I can tell and I am sure he misses you. I am in need of your attention though. With so many children and grandchildren running around, you get swept up in the excitement of it all."

"You cannot fool me, Carlisle. I know you enjoy it as well and I promise to be attentive once Josh's birthday is over. You have my word," she assured before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer, but Alice's voice interrupted them.

"The pack will be here in five minutes," called Alice from downstairs and Carlisle groaned. Esme winked at him and pulled him toward the front porch so they could wait on the pack.

Natalie felt her nerves getting the best of her as she waited for Josh to finish getting dressed so they could greet the pack. She heard Zach and Allie outside of the cottage and joined them.

"You look nervous," said Zach and Allie nudged him.

"I am nervous," admitted Natalie.

"You have nothing to be worried about," assured Allie.

"I have heard the stories. I know that they have attacked vampires in the past and Quileutes are wary of our kind. What if they don't like me," asked Natalie.

"Then they will have to deal with us. Don't worry so much though. You are J's imprint and they have to respect that or deal with his wrath. Trust me, they don't want that," said Zach. Josh jogged outside and Allie giggled when he showered her with kisses.

"You don't have to be nervous. You are my imprint and they will love you. Come on, let's head to the main house. I will drive," said Josh as he opened the door to his truck for her. Natalie climbed in and Zach and Allie climbed into the back. Josh barreled down the paved road to the main house. He slipped his hand into Natalie's and comfortingly rubbed circles on top of it. She took in a deep breath when they pulled into the driveway and saw Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper waiting on the porch. Alice winked at Allie as Allie cautiously eyed her.

"You know you love me. I promise to keep all wedding talks to a minimum until after we celebrate Josh's birthday," said Alice, much to the relief of Allie.

"That's all I ask," replied Allie. Alice glanced down at her watch and huffed. She pulled out her phone and called Connell.

"See, this is why we have a jet. The jet would be on time," she scolded. Suddenly, Connell appeared on the front lawn with Tia and the pack. Josh wrapped his arm around Natalie when he noticed she tensed up from her nervousness.

"Don't worry. They will love you. These guys think I am awesome. I am sure they are excited to see me. They wanted me to be their alpha, so they look up to me," whispered Josh as the pack put their bags down.

"Esme," shouted Evan as he ran over to her. The rest of the pack did as well and Esme giggled as they hugged and greeted her. Zach snickered at Josh's frown as the pack gave Esme their attention.

"Esme, we missed you," said Evan.

"And your cooking," admitted Tommy and Colt nudged him.

"Dude, be respectful, we missed you more than your cooking Esme," said Colt.

"Really, Colt is trying to scold someone about respect. That's new," teased Owen.

"Hey Carlisle, can you show me how to play chess," questioned Braden and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Sure, since when have you been interested in chess, Braden," asked Carlisle.

"Since this girl on the rez is a chess whizz," teased Daniel and Braden blushed.

"Shut up, Daniel," groaned Braden as Carlisle chuckled. Drew shook his head in amusement.

"Forgive them, we have been excited to get back to the island this summer. Thanks for inviting us," said Drew and Carlisle clapped him on the back.

"Of course, Drew, you are always welcomed," assured Carlisle. Esme smiled adoringly at the pack.

"Are you boys hungry," she asked and they nodded happily.

"I thought you would never ask," said Tommy as the pack followed her inside. Allie and Zach snickered as Josh's jaw dropped.

"What am I, chopped liver," shrieked Josh as he marched inside.

"He gets his dramatic side from Aunt Alice," whispered Zach to Natalie and she nodded in amusement as they entered the house. Josh marched into the kitchen and loudly whistled. The pack looked up from the table where they were talking about what they wanted to do on the island.

"Let's get something straight, you don't just walk into the house without acknowledging our presence, especially my presence! It is my birthday and did I get a 'hello Josh' or 'what's up, alpha?' No! I got ignored and that will just not do," scolded Josh and Drew smiled slyly at him.

"Well technically you aren't an alpha so….."

"Don't take that tone with me, Drew Cameron," exclaimed Josh and Zach chuckled at his friend's annoyance.

"He just expected for you guys to be a bit more excited to see us," informed Zach and the pack jumped up.

"Zach, Allie," they greeted in unison and gave them each hugs, which made Josh throw up his hands in exasperation.

"Seriously," he shrieked and the pack started laughing. They walked over to Josh and greeted him.

"Dude, we are just joking," laughed Drew.

"Yea, we wanted to mess with you," added Daniel.

"We wouldn't just ignore you like that. Jeez, Josh, don't be so sensitive," teased Owen.

"You are acknowledged after Esme and Carlisle though. They feed us," explained Colt.

"And let us crash in this awesome mansion," reminded Tommy.

"Sorry, but you do rank lower than them, but still high," assured Evan. Josh huffed.

"Well you are making a horrible impression on my imprint. Natalie, this is the pack. Drew and Daniel are brothers and so are Tommy and Owen. This is Evan, Braden, and Colt. They live in La Push," introduced Josh and Natalie waved shyly at them.

"Hi Natalie," the pack sang teasingly and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Real mature, guys," said Josh and Tommy scoffed.

"What, it isn't every day we get to meet an imprint. Drew got teased way worse," said Tommy.

"Yea, at least your imprint knows you are a wolf," said Owen and Allie glared at Drew.

"Lexie still doesn't know," she questioned and Drew laughed nervously.

"Well, it just hasn't come up," defended Drew.

"You have to tell her," said Allie.

"I will, eventually, down the road, when I work up the courage," mumbled Drew.

"Anyways, so Natalie, do you play video games," asked Daniel and Natalie nodded.

"I didn't before I met Josh, but he taught me how," she informed and Josh smiled proudly at her.

"She is actually really good at it. Nat knows a lot about computers so she picked up gaming really fast," boasted Josh.

"Then how about you show us what you got," challenged Owen and Natalie glanced over at Josh. He winked at her and nodded.

"Fine, eight player challenge, two teams of four, me, Nat, Zach, and Allie versus Owen, Tommy, Daniel, and Drew," announced Josh.

"Sounds fun, but let one of the others sub in for me. I need to call Lexie and let her know we arrived safely," said Drew.

"And tell her you are a wolf," called Allie as Drew exited the kitchen. Colt smiled at Natalie and Josh.

"I'll play. I know Evan wants to catch up with Esme for a bit. Come on, guys," said Colt as Evan blushed. Braden smiled hopefully at Carlisle.

"Chess, please," asked Braden and Carlisle chuckled.

"Come on, we can play in the study," suggested Carlisle and Braden happily followed him out of the kitchen. The others went upstairs to start the game while Evan stayed behind with Esme. She handed him a glass of lemonade and he smiled.

"Thanks, if you have something else to do we can talk later," he said and she scoffed.

"Nonsense, you can always talk to me. I hope you know that by now," she said as she sat beside him at the kitchen table.

"I do, I just don't want to burden you with my problems, especially since it is hard to explain."

"What's going on? Is everything alright with your mother?"

"Yes, she is trying and that is all I ever wanted from her. She doesn't really understand everything, but I can tell that she wants to understand as much as she can. It isn't about her. It is about me."

"What about you?"

"I will be a senior next year. I skipped a lot of school because of the pack and all the stuff that went on last year, but I was able to test out of some classes. By this time next year, I can be done with school. I'm just not sure if I am going to make it that long. I don't feel like I belong there."

"You don't like your school?"

"Esme, most of my classmates have no clue who I am and the ones that do barely recognize me anymore. I am not the same guy they once knew. I know too much now about the world and what's out there. I can't relate to their teenage problems, not after learning the stuff I have. My mom wants me to stay in school and become a doctor. She wants me to go into the field of medicine, but I am not into that stuff."

"I am sure she just wants what is best for your future."

"She wants me to have the future that she wants, but what about what I want?"

"What do you want, Evan?"

"I don't know," he confessed and she smiled sympathetically at him.

"It is hard for a mother to step back and let their child decide what to do when they aren't sure what direction to go in. You seem troubled. I can see it in your eyes, but I am not sure I understand why. You have a good family and friends. Do you still enjoy being part of the pack?"

"Yea, it is the best part. I get to do so much cool stuff because I am a wolf. I get to go to Italy and see you. I get to come to this island with my friends. I just don't know if I am cut out for the whole normal life thing. Drew knows what he wants. He has Lexie and he wants to settle down and have kids with her someday. He is already talking to Sam about taking more of a leadership role in the future with the tribe as well. He has it all figured out. I wish I did too."

"Drew is also older and has had more time to think about it. You should start off simple. What about college?"

"I don't know."

"A career?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"I don't know."

"Evan…."

"I know, Esme. I know I am confusing you right now because I am confusing myself. It is like I woke up one day and felt this since of emptiness, like there is a void I am trying to fill. I feel lost and it scares me," he confessed and she hugged him.

"Hey, it is going to be okay. Many people feel lost at your age. You will figure it out and you have time. Enjoy the summer and once school starts again, start weighing your options. You don't have to figure everything out in one day. You are here with your friends, so enjoy yourself. Don't let it worry you so much that you stop being the amazing young man that you are, okay?"

"Thanks, I can always count on you even when I am not making sense." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You can always talk to me. You will figure it out. I promise," she vowed and he nodded.

"Well, while I wait, can I help you with dinner? I know you are cooking Josh's big birthday dinner tonight. There are a lot of us to feed. I would love to help."

"And I would love to have your help," assured Esme.

That evening, Charlie, Sue, Emily, and Sam arrived for Josh's birthday dinner and Josh was pleased to have all the attention on him. Natalie stayed by his side and watched her mate as he told stories about his family and the crazy adventures he got into. After dinner, Esme brought out a birthday cake for him and he happily blew out the candles before being showered with gifts. Leah smiled at her son as he laughed with his friends and showed Natalie his new presents. She excused herself and Jacob followed his wife outside into the backyard. She sat down beside the fire pit and watched the flames as they danced and flickered into the night air.

"He is happy, Leah. Why can't you be happy for him," asked Jacob as he sat down.

"I am happy for him. I am happy he finally has what he wanted. He has his mate. I don't know what you and Rose want from me. I am polite to her. I don't make a fuss. What more can I do?"

"Be happy too," suggested Jacob and she sighed.

"This is just hitting me harder than I thought it would."

"What is?"

"The finality of it all, this is his life, Jake."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Our line, our heritage, ends with us, do you realize that? If she is his mate…."

"She is."

"Then we will never be grandparents. They can't have a family."

"Then it is a good thing they already have one. Leah, what are you saying? Do you want another baby?" She scoffed at that.

"No, I am happy with the son that we have. I can't imagine going through sleepless nights, burping, breastfeeding, school, all over again. That's not what I am saying. I am just having a bit of trouble wrapping my mind around all of this. I know I shouldn't. I know deep down I knew the moment he decided to be best friends with Zach, he would be in this world forever. I just always held out hope that he could have it all. He could have the family and the rez and his friends."

"Leah, why did we decide to let Josh go to school in Forks instead of on the rez?"

"We wanted him to have opportunities that we didn't."

"Exactly, the boy has a yacht and vacations in Italy. He has a home in La Push and pretty soon will have a cottage on this very island once he begs Esme and Carlisle for one. He has every resource he could ever ask for and people that love him. There is about to be a party in his honor on Saturday and vampires from all over the world are coming to see him. We gave him opportunities and he is running with it, Leah. You have to know that this is the life he wants. No one is forcing him into it. He wasn't forced into a life because he imprinted. His imprint fits the life he has always wanted. Normal isn't what Josh wants. It is what you want for him."

"I wanted him to have the option."

"He had it and rejected it a long time ago. Natalie is his mate, his imprint, his future wife, whatever you need to call her to get it into your head and I understand that it is hard for you to accept that as his mother, but you need to accept it soon because she is his imprint and they love each other."

"He barely knows her."

"He knows enough and they will figure out the rest. I am going to get some cake. Do you want some?"

"No, I'm good for now." He stood up and sighed.

"Look, I know you have to deal in your own way. We have always had that in common. Just promise me one thing. This is Josh's 18th birthday. He has his mate and he is finally truly happy. He feels complete. Don't ruin that for him, okay?" She slowly nodded and he kissed her before going back inside. Leah stared at the flames as she thought about her son. She heard the door behind her open and shut again and someone walk out.

"Rose, I am not in the mood to be lectured," she called as she continued to stare into the fire.

"Well unfortunately for you, I am your mother. I get to lecture you even when you are not in the mood," said Sue as she sat down in a chair beside Leah.

"Hey mom," said Leah and Sue wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"You remind me so much of your father when you pout." Leah smiled at that.

"I remember dad would sulk for days over the smallest stuff. Remember when I accidentally broke the remote? He pouted until we were able to get another one," recalled Leah and Sue giggled.

"You pout like him and Seth tries to see the bright side as much as possible. Your father always said that we were blessed with two very different children. You and Seth are like night and day. He embraced the supernatural world wholeheartedly, but you have always struggled with it. When you and Jake got together, I was relieved. I was naïve enough to think it meant you wouldn't have to worry about this world anymore, but we have always been destined for it."

"We?"

"Look at me, Leah. I look like your sister, not your mother," said Sue and Leah sighed.

"Well I am happy about that supernatural element. Burying dad was the hardest thing I ever had to do. It is nice to know I will never have to bury you."

"We get a very long existence with people we love. Forgive me if I am confused by your sulking over that."

"I just don't think I am ready to let him go. I thought I would be when he graduated, but I am not ready for Josh to grow up yet."

"With Seth, letting him come to me with his problems and solve them through talking it out was always easy, but you are different. With you, I have to just get to the point, so let's talk about what is really bothering you. For years, you hated vampires and all things supernatural. You blamed it for your failed relationship and for what happened to your father and I understood that. You were able to suppress all of that when you found a friendship with Rose and got Jacob to finally see that you two belonged together, but there was always a lingering anger. It came out when Seth imprinted on Kaya and even after all these years, you still have an irrational anger toward vampires."

"That's not true. I love Zach like a son and this family is my family."

"Then what is wrong with Josh imprinting on Natalie?"

"He has to do whatever she wants, okay? That's how it works, mom. What if she wants for him to leave? What if she isn't happy on the island or in La Push? He would leave his family behind because she is his imprint and that is what she would want. Do you get that? Do you understand the gravity of that? This is it. He has his mate and whatever she wants is what will be. I, for one, don't like the idea of the fate of my relationship with my son to be in the hands of a stranger," whispered Leah and Sue giggled.

"Rosalie is right. You are dramatic," teased Sue and Leah huffed.

"I am not dramatic. This is serious, mom."

"So just to be clear, your son's imprint decides his future and your resolution to that is to alienate her? Am I getting this right?"

"Well….."

"She loves your son. Your son loves her and yes, I am sure Josh would do anything for her, but don't push them out the door before you even know what they both want. Edward and Bella told Charlie and I about her. She has no family. She needs support, Leah. She needs a mother, a friend, people that she can rely on because even though she can handle being on her own, it is a very lonely existence. I think you two have more in common than you think. You know loss and fear and strength in the face of adversity. Don't assume you know what she wants because we both know what assuming does and you are not an ass, dear." She kissed Leah's cheek and headed back inside. Leah sat there in silence, trying to keep her thoughts and emotions at bay.

Jasper frowned in confusion as Edward pulled him over to his and Bella's cottage. Bella smiled sympathetically at their brother and shrugged.

"Don't ask me. You know I try to ignore their antics," said Bella and Edward huffed.

"These are not my antics. This is Alice being above and beyond Alice right now. She is too obsessed with planning this wedding and is ignoring other important visions. Now, talk some sense into your mate, please," said Edward as he entered the cottage with a very confused Jasper and Bella. Alice was sitting by the fire writing out the last of the stack of invitations.

"Before you start in on your rant, Edward, let me finish these last ten invitations. I finally found a place with some peace and quiet. The pack makes Zach and Josh even louder than usual. It can be hard to focus! I want to mail these off as soon as possible. I know it is an outdated method, but some things deserve a traditional presentation," said Alice absentmindedly.

"You are being absurd right now," exclaimed Edward and Alice let out a whine.

"I knew you wouldn't let me finish. You know, there is no pleasing you. I meddle and I am wrong. I don't meddle and I am absurd. I'm starting to think you just like to complain," said Alice and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's go through this for the millionth time. I don't like when you go out of your way to get what you want by using your visions to manipulate people. I like it when you step in before something negative happens to the family," explained Edward. Alice waved him off.

"I have seen it. It will be fine. I have a wedding to plan."

"You have not seen it! You think you have seen it, but you don't know the path. In fact, there is a path that even disappears, which means you don't actually know what you see, see," said Edward. Jasper and Bella glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"This is why we can't leave them alone together for too long," said Bella and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Alright, little darlin', what have you done, are doing, or plan on doing," questioned Jasper and Alice smiled sweetly at her mate.

"Absolutely nothing, Jazzy. Edward is the one trying to meddle and stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Shame on you, Edward," scolded Alice and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Are you really telling me you can't stop planning this wedding long enough to deal with this? In fact, give me that pen," said Edward as he tried to snatch it from her and Alice gasped dramatically.

"I saw it, but didn't believe it. You will not break my pen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, or I swear we will have issues! I am minding my own business and so should you! I cannot be bothered with such things when I have the biggest wedding in the history of weddings to plan!"

"You do realize that you planned our wedding and yours, right," asked Bella and Alice shrugged.

"Jazzy isn't about the showiness of it all and your wedding was too dramatic. There were humans and hormones and resentful wolves. It was just a mess. A beautiful mess, but a mess," exclaimed Alice.

"So planning this wedding, even though you have months to do so, is more important than stopping this drama from happening?"

"Well of course it is, you act as if you do not know me at all," she accused dramatically and Edward ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"You have to tell him she is coming because we both know that if she shows up on this island, unannounced, it will not end well. If Natalie doesn't get to her, then we both know Allie will."

"Whoa, get to whom, what are we talking about here? Is there going to be an intruder," asked Bella.

"Allie is not going to do anything to Callista. She has that pesky newborn anger issue perfectly under control."

"Callista," shrieked Jasper and Bella, but Alice waved them off.

"It will be fine. She thinks she wants Josh again for some weird reason, but we all know he has a mate."

"Which means Callista is now officially in danger," warned Jasper. Alice shrugged and placed another invitation in one of the envelopes she designed for the wedding.

"Not my family, not my problem," sang Alice.

"Alice, you can't seriously let this woman come to the island, unannounced, and maybe end up dead? If that happens, it is our family's problem. We can't just go around killing people," said Bella and Alice smirked.

"I hate to break it to you, Bella, but the list of casualties has grown exponentially since you joined the family, so, yea. Besides, I don't technically see her die. She disappears, but that could mean anything," said Alice as she sealed another envelope. Edward nudged Jasper.

"I told you she has taken this wedding planning too seriously. Reason with your mate," hissed Edward and Jasper slipped his hand into Alice's. He stood her up and pulled her away from the invitations as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Darlin', I love that you want our nephew to have the perfect wedding, but that doesn't mean you can go off and let someone get dismembered because you ignore your visions."

"But Jazzy, we don't even know if she gets dismembered. Nothing is set in stone and I can still see her."

"Exactly how many visions include her getting dismembered or disappearing," challenged Edward and Alice groaned as she sifted through her visions.

"You know what, fine you three. All I want to do is plan this wedding and enjoy Josh's birthday, but no! That's just too much to ask for apparently. Don't let Natalie kill Callista. Don't let Allie kill Callista. Don't let people disappear from your visions, blah, blah, blah. Fine, I will step in, but I will tell you one thing. If this cuts too much into my planning time, I will deal with Callista myself," ranted Alice before storming out of the cottage and Bella frowned.

"Did she just threaten to kill Callista if her presence disrupts the wedding planning," questioned Bella. Before Edward could answer, Jasper stopped him.

"Let's not ask questions we don't want to know or already have the answers to," suggested Jasper and they nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Josh's multi-day birthday party was in full swing after the birthday dinner. He spent the next day and well into the night playing video games in a massive tournament, including the Denalis. Connell and Tia arrived with the Denalis to join in on the fun, which made Josh even more excited. While some of the family did not truly enjoy video games, they humored him and took part. They were amused by the phases of the tournament, which were broken into teams, pairs, and individual brackets. There were four teams in the first phase and Josh's team, consisting of Josh, Natalie, Zach, Allie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Leah, and Emily won the first bracket. Allie was surprised that her mother was much better at video games than she thought since Emily spent so much time around packs. The next bracket allowed for the teams to break up into pairings and most of the pairings consisted of mates. The tournament was even more competitive than the team challenge and ultimately, Zach and Allie won. Edward and Bella were surprise underdogs that finished second due mainly to Edward's ability to read the minds of his opponents, but Zach's experience with the games and Allie's pattern recognition were too much to overcome. The last phase of the tournament was the individual round and games were set up in the theater, game room, family room, and living room. The house was full of taunting, hooting, and hollering. Josh could not control his laughter as he tried to help Charlie defeat Sue.

"Grandpa, you have to push that button if you want to strike back," explained Josh.

"Stop giving him tips, my sweet grandson. That is cheating," teasingly scolded Sue and Josh chuckled.

"He needs it, grandma. When did you get so good at video games?"

"Yea, when did you get so good at video games," asked Charlie as he tried to hide from her in the game.

"Call it beginner's luck," said Sue as her character snuck up behind Charlie and shot him in the back. Charlie looked at her in shock as Josh cheered for his grandmother.

"I can't believe you just shot me," exclaimed Charlie and Sue giggled.

"It was a love tap, dear."

"A love tap that killed me! That's just wrong. I am your husband. You could have given me some warning."

"It is a competition," laughed Sue and Charlie shook his head in amusement when Seth came over to congratulate his mother.

"Don't feel bad, Charlie. I taught her how to play this game a few months ago when Kaya and I came to visit," revealed Seth and Charlie playfully glared at his wife as she tried to give an innocent smile.

"Beginner's luck huh," asked Charlie and Sue winked at him. Natalie smiled as she watched Josh interact with his grandparents and uncle. She left the game room and walked past the living room where Garrett and Connell were arguing over if Garrett won fairly. She stepped outside onto the back porch and took in a deep breath, letting the cool night air fill her lungs. She heard footsteps behind her and gulped when she saw Leah step outside.

"Out of the tournament already," asked Leah and Natalie nodded.

"I had to face Renesmee. She is actually quite good."

"Kate took me out. That's what I get for playing an assassin game against a former assassin," admitted Leah. Natalie giggled, but the awkward silence returned quickly between them.

"I am going to head back in and find Josh," said Natalie as she turned to leave, but Leah spoke up.

"What are your intentions with my son," questioned Leah and Natalie frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are your plans? Do you want to stay here with him? Are you willing to visit La Push? Do you want to be a part of his family or prefer to be on your own? What do you like? What do you do for fun besides steal nuclear codes?" Natalie sighed.

"I don't consider stealing nuclear codes fun. It was necessary."

"Was it, because you are still on Most Wanted Lists worldwide and that puts my son in the crosshairs?"

"The Volturi are taking care of that."

"Right, you got lucky, so now that you are a free woman, what are the answers to those questions? What are your plans?"

"Do I have to answer all of them in that specific order," quipped Natalie as she crossed her arms and Leah smirked.

"Answer them however you like, just answer them."

"Look, I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't like being ordered around or talked down to. Call it a sore spot after being tormented by Aro for years, but I tend to get defensive when I feel like I am being cornered or people are trying to play mind games with me. I love your son. Why isn't that enough? It is between us. We will figure it out."

"See, that's where you are wrong. He is part of something much bigger than that. His decisions don't just affect him. That's the catch that comes with being part of such a big family. It is a ripple effect and I just want to make sure that your effect on him is a positive one."

"Is that really all you want? It sounds to me like you are looking for a reason not to like me. I'm not here to give you one. I am here to spend time with your son and celebrate his birthday. That's my plan," said Natalie before walking away and Leah gritted her teeth in frustration.

Josh high-fived Garrett after he beat Daniel and moved up the bracket. He checked on Zach, who was facing Nahuel while Allie cheered him on. Josh frowned in confusion when he didn't see Natalie in the theater and decided to go find her. Alice grabbed his hand and he smiled at her.

"Hey, have you seen Natalie," he asked and Alice smiled sympathetically at him.

"You can deal with that later. We need to talk. It is urgent."

"Oh boy," mumbled Josh as he followed her outside. He gulped when she pointed toward her Porsche.

"Hop in. We are headed for the docks."

"Why?"

"I will explain in a minute," she assured as they got into the car. She sped down the paved rode away from the house and he gulped.

"Okay, now I am really getting worried. You already gave me the blueprints for my cottage and a new wardrobe for my birthday, so you obviously aren't about to surprise me with a gift. What's going on?"

"Callista is on her way here."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that sooner," shrieked Josh.

"Because I couldn't find a good time and knew that you wouldn't want to find out when Natalie was with you. Besides, I have been a bit busy planning the wedding and you have been busy enjoying your birthday. You sure do know how to pick them, Josh. Callista has horrible timing."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to make amends for how things ended between the two of you."

"Why would she want to do that? I figured she forgot all about me. It was ages ago."

"Calm down, it has only been a month," reminded Alice and Josh rolled his eyes.

"I should have never slept with her."

"Agreed, but you did and now she wants to talk to you. I will leave the car for you so you can drive back. Don't you dare ruin that outfit! You look so handsome in it," said Alice before darting back toward the house and he sighed.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He waited impatiently on the docks as his mind raced. What could Callista have to say? Why now after he had everything he wanted? His thoughts made him even more anxious and he began to pace. Suddenly, he could hear a boat in the distance and gulped when he saw her steering it toward the island. Her pale yellow crop top and jeans were far less extravagant than the designer dresses Josh was accustomed to seeing her in, but still accentuated her curves and toned stomach. Josh averted his eyes from her body as she anchored the boat and sauntered onto the dock.

"What are you doing here," he asked as she reached out to hug him and he stepped back.

"Well hello to you too, Josh."

"Answer the question."

"I want to talk."

"You can't be here. I have a mate now and I am happy. I want you to leave."

"That was fast. Then too, you do like to move fast in your relationships, don't you," teased Callista and he glared at her.

"Is that what you call what we had, a relationship? You used me."

"And I apologized for that. I am here to make amends for it. I am trying to be a better person. I even changed my diet. See, gold, not red." He looked into her eyes and could see the faint tint of burgundy dissipating as golden brown became the dominant color. She took a step closer to him and reached out for his hand.

"I was wrong to hurt you and I know that now. I want to make it up to you, so why don't you let me? We had so much fun together. We can have even more fun," she urged with a seductive smile, but he pulled his hand away from hers.

"You used me for my status and what we had is over. I have a mate now. You should respect that. I have a party to get back to, so do us both a favor and just leave."

"You are making it really hard to apologize properly."

"I don't want your apology, Callista. I don't want anything from you. You got what you wanted from me. I made sure the Volturi didn't kill you for your crimes. You manipulated and schemed, so you got your way. Congratulations! Now, move on because I have." With that, he got back into the Porsche and sped away. Callista shook her head in disbelief.

"Now I remember why I hate apologizing. People rarely forgive anyways," she grumbled to herself as she got back onto the boat and maneuvered it away from the dock to leave.

Natalie opened the new suitcase Alice bought her and began to fill it with some clothes. She looked around the room she shared with Josh at Zach and Allie's cottage and spotted one of Josh's hooded sweatshirts on the bed. She took in a deep breath to inhale his scent and smiled as it washed over her. She tossed the piece of clothing into the suitcase along with a few others before zipping it up. The heavy footsteps drawing closer caught her attention, but she decided to ignore them.

"You aren't the first person my sister has had this effect on, trust me," teased Seth as he leaned against the doorway and Natalie smirked.

"I am not a child and I won't let her treat me like one."

"Good, then don't, but that means you have to act like an adult and not run every time someone upsets you."

"You know nothing about me, so don't act like you do. I am so tired of people trying to tell me what to do. I have dealt with it my whole life, even before I was a vampire, so forgive me if I am not amused by your sister trying to dictate to me, Seth. You seem like a sweet guy and a good uncle to Josh. Just tell him that I tried, okay?"

"No, I am not telling him because you aren't leaving. You think you are the first person to be rubbed the wrong way by Leah? She is my sister. I know all about that and so does my mate, but you don't get to run out on my nephew because you had a little spat with his mom," argued Seth and Kaya nodded as she entered the room.

"Yea, at least she didn't try to kill you. I think that's progress," said Kaya and Natalie frowned in confusion.

"Then why did you even stick around," asked Natalie. Kaya smiled lovingly at her mate and slipped her hand into his.

"Because Seth will always be worth it, just like Josh is. You aren't the first mates to have to overcome some things. I had to deal with his family and heritage, plus my own issues of abandonment. You think you are so different from all of us, but you aren't," informed Kaya. Natalie sighed as she heard Josh call her name as he entered the cottage. She grabbed the suitcase and quickly put it into the closet before walking out of the room with Seth and Kaya.

"I'm here," she called and Josh jogged over to her. He sighed in relief and hugged her tightly.

"I got worried when I couldn't find you in the house. Everything okay," he asked and she slowly nodded.

"Yea, I was just talking with your family. I got a bit overwhelmed. There are a lot of people here."

"We were just taking a break from all the excitement," added Seth. Josh chuckled and caressed Natalie's cheek.

"I know it is a lot, but I thought you were having fun," said Josh.

"I am. The tournament was a great idea. Come on, let's go see who will be in the final four," she suggested and he happily nodded. Seth sighed as he and Kaya watched them head back to the house. They exited the cottage and Rosalie and Emmett approached, which made Seth smile.

"I don't know who keeps a closer eye on things, you or Esme," teased Seth and Rosalie winked at him.

"Your sister is in rare form lately. I wonder who will set me off first, her or Alice," pondered Rosalie and Kaya shuddered.

"I don't want to be around when any of that happens. Why is Leah acting like this? I thought she was relieved that Josh found his mate," questioned Kaya.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't last. The woman has a mean streak," chuckled Emmett and Seth nodded in agreement.

"I love her, but she tends to go overboard sometimes. This is the same Leah that decided to move away just so Josh wouldn't be around our family," reminded Seth. They all turned to see Jacob walking over to the group and Emmett grinned mischievously.

"My baby boy beat you, didn't he," asked Emmett smugly and Jacob rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"The kid squashed me in a minute. You would think he would at least take it a bit easy on me," pouted Jacob and Emmett pumped his fist.

"Too bad I won't get to face you in the finals, but my victory will still be sweet. Let's make this snappy. I have to warm up before we start," declared Emmett and Seth chuckled.

"It is a video game, Em," said Seth and Emmett waved him off.

"That's why you lost to Zafrina, which you should be ashamed of by the way. The woman spent most of her existence in the Amazons. I am surprised she even knew what a controller looked like," teased Emmett.

"Don't let her fool you. Keegan plays and they are mates. You know he taught her a thing or two," defended Seth.

"Still makes you a loser, but anyways, let's get down to business. Babe, you need to talk to Leah," said Emmett and Rosalie guffawed as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"You have got to be kidding me! Why am I the sacrifice? Jake, she is her wife," argued Rosalie.

"Exactly, which means she can hold certain things over my head, including sex….."

"Ew," said Rosalie as she scrunched up her nose and Seth covered his ears.

"Dude, seriously," shrieked Seth as Kaya and Emmett laughed.

"All I am saying is that she would lash out at me in ways she can't lash out at you," defended Jacob.

"In other words, he doesn't want to have to go into the dog house for the night," teased Emmett and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Call it what you want, but I am not doing it. Besides, Rose, you can get through to her. You are her best friend and are really good at dealing with her when she is on edge," said Jacob.

"Oh don't try to suck up to me now! I am not going to get screamed at by Leah because she is acting all wolfy. Speaking as someone that has had issues controlling her temper in the past…."

"No, you, never," teased Jacob.

"Hey, I admit it, which is why I also know that she is going to have to work through this on her own."

"Well, speaking as someone that she tried to attack, I am going to go worst case scenario and say that won't happen. What do we do if she doesn't rein it in herself," asked Kaya. They all looked at Rosalie, who groaned.

"Let's not go there. Come on, Em, I will cheer you on in the tournament," said Rosalie and Emmett kissed her.

"Even against our baby boy?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she giggled as they headed back toward the house with the others in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The tournament lasted well into the morning and resulted in Allie being the winner. Josh, Seth, and Emmett voted to ban her from future tournaments since her abilities made her a ringer. After the tournament, the house was quiet as the pack, Seth, Kaya, Nahuel, Renesmee, Charlie, Sue, Sam, Emily, Leah, and Jacob got some sleep. Josh stayed up a bit longer to spend time with Natalie, but she talked him into getting some sleep since they were going hunting that evening. Everyone but Charlie, Sue, Emily, and Sam were going to Alaska to hunt and play Josh's favorite games that night. Natalie stealthily left Josh's room and headed outside onto the back porch of Zach and Allie's cottage. She smiled sheepishly when she saw Zach and Allie kissing passionately while sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. She turned to leave, but they already spotted her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you two were out here. I have been a bit distracted. I will go find another piece of island to relax on."

"No, you stay. I am going to help my grandma clean up the house anyways. You two talk," suggested Zach. He kissed Allie one more time before heading toward the house. Allie waved Natalie over.

"I am glad you are here. Let's talk. I hear you freaked out last night," said Allie as Natalie sat down beside her.

"Josh's mom doesn't like me very much."

"She will get over it. You can't worry about her though. You need to focus on you and Josh. The two of you have enough to figure out."

"But I don't want to come between him and his mother. I told you that we didn't have anything in common and I was right."

"We all had to overcome something to be with our mate, Nat. Zach had to deal with my dad and Drew trying to start a war between our families. I had to deal with being a human and trying to understand the supernatural world. You and Josh will get through this, so please stop trying to leave every time something doesn't go the way you want."

"Running is second nature to me, but you are right. I never want to hurt Josh and I know if I would have left, I would have hurt him and during his birthday celebration no less. I love him so much sometimes it scares me. We just met and yet I know I would do anything to make him happy. That is very overwhelming for someone like me."

"Trust me it is overwhelming for a lot of us. Before Zach, I wasn't looking for love. I was focused on becoming a doctor, but something felt very empty about it all to me. I didn't realize what it was until I met him, but I was still scared. It didn't stop me from being with him, but I had my doubts and questions along the way."

"I don't know how I am going to deal with his mom. I don't like being interrogated."

"You should talk with Josh about it. He needs to know."

"It is just going to cause more issues."

"Let him be the judge of that."

"Fine, but after the party. I came here to celebrate with him, not cause drama. I can ignore his mom for the next couple of days and then if it is still an issue, I will tell him about it."

"As long as you stay," said Allie and Natalie nodded in agreement.

Bella watched with a serene smile as her husband played his baby grand piano in their cottage. The music always brought her peace and she rested her shoulder on his head as he continued to expertly tickle the keys. He abruptly stopped as Alice and Jasper entered the cottage.

"I told you! No one ever listens to me, but I told you," exclaimed Alice and Edward frowned in confusion.

"No you didn't. You had no clue that would happen. You just didn't want to do anything about it because it would disrupt you and your precious invitations," argued Edward.

"What is it now," asked Bella and Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

"The ex hasn't learned her lesson yet. She is going to return," revealed Jasper.

"What, why," asked Bella.

"I'm not sure. She isn't even sure. She is obsessed with this notion of making amends with Josh for some reason, but her true intentions aren't clear even to her. She isn't sure if she wants to win him back or not," explained Alice.

"He has a mate. Doesn't she realize that," questioned Bella.

"No because she doesn't think a wolf can have a mate bond like a vampire does. Most vampires don't understand how the Quileutes work. I still don't completely understand imprinting and I have seen it. Even though Josh says he has a mate now, Callista thinks he is misinformed about what that means because he is friends with vampires. She thinks he has a girlfriend or companion and since he was so adamant about being with her a month ago, she doesn't respect that bond," explained Alice.

"Then let her learn the hard way," suggested Bella, which made Alice giggle.

"Bella," said Edward in shock and Bella shrugged.

"Look, we tried to run interference but this woman sounds stubborn. When is she coming back? It better not ruin Josh's party," said Bella.

"It will be after we return from Alaska. She hasn't decided what she wants to do though, which is quite frustrating. She doesn't respect the mate bond, but I am not sure she truly wants to be with Josh either. Telling him right now would only make it worse though. It would ruin his fun tonight and he already has a lot to deal with. Leah is not helping matters between him and Natalie," informed Alice.

"Well darlin', like I always say, when it comes to mates, the less interference the better. Sometimes you got to let them work it out," advised Jasper and Alice threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Which is what I wanted to do before Edward became the morality police and made me interfere!"

"I didn't want you to use the wedding as an excuse not to do what is best," defended Edward.

"I am done talking about this! We need to get ready to leave for Alaska. There is just no pleasing you, Edward Cullen," grumbled Alice and Edward chuckled at her thoughts as she marched out of the cottage.

Josh rolled his eyes as he zipped up his duffle bag and carried it out of the cottage with his uncle right behind him.

"Thanks for the advice, Uncle Seth, but I can handle this."

"You need to tell Natalie about Callista," warned Seth.

"There is nothing else to say. I already told her about my relationship and the last thing I want to do is make Nat panic. She is a flight risk as it is," said Josh as he and Seth headed toward the main house in his truck.

"She is your mate and you need to tell her that Callista came to see you last night."

"Why, so she can freak out and make an excuse to run? Thanks, but no thanks."

"Mates are supposed to tell each other everything…."

"Like she is telling me what is going on with her? I know that you three weren't just talking for fun last night. I am not stupid. Since she wants to act like everything is fine and you aren't chiming in, I think it is best to leave it all alone."

"That was different. This has to do with another woman and…."

"I know you are just trying to help and I appreciate that, but all I want to do is enjoy some fun in Alaska with my mate. It is my birthday. I think I deserve to celebrate," defended Josh and Seth sighed, but nodded.

"Okay," conceded Seth as they parked in front of the house where everyone was gathering. Josh smiled at Natalie and jogged over to where she was talking with Renesmee and Nahuel. She giggled when he kissed her neck in greeting.

"Someone is in a good mood," she teased and he happily nodded.

"You are going to love Alaska, Nat. There is so much to do. I can't wait to play baseball!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

"Well I have a surprise for you when we get there. Consider it another birthday present."

"Oh really, now I am intrigued. Tell me, what is it, please tell me," he said as he pushed out his bottom lip in a pout and she laughed. He tenderly kissed her and Leah rolled her eyes as she watched them from the porch. She flinched when her mother nudged her.

"Be nice," warned Sue and Leah crossed her arms, but said nothing. Allie ran onto the porch and hugged her parents.

"Are you two going to be okay here alone," asked Allie and Sam gave her a reassuring grin.

"We are going to stay behind with Charlie and Sue. We are both tired from staying up all night. You kids take your video game tournaments very seriously," teased Sam.

"They are serious business," quipped Allie as Emily hugged her again.

"We are going to have a nice, quiet dinner and maybe sit out back by the fire pit. That is about as much excitement as I want for the night. Go have fun," encouraged Emily.

"Okay, call if you need anything. I love you," said Allie as they waved goodbye to her. She stood beside Zach as everyone gathered on the front lawn. The pack excitedly grabbed their bags and Connell began counting the group.

"I think this is the most I have ever teleported at once. This family grows at the rate of rabbits," teased Connell and Alice smiled slyly at him.

"If it is too much for you, I am sure we can take the jet and….."

"All heading to Alaska, come in close," he announced as Alice laughed. Allie waved goodbye to her parents and was on an expanse of land surrounded by mountains a second later. Carlisle smiled at Connell as he looked around.

"This is Merektown. I believe that is the name he settled on for the territory," said Carlisle and Connell chuckled.

"After talking with the Denalis, we figured it would be best to head north since tourism can be a problem this time of year in some parts of Alaska. It is a cold, stormy day up here, perfect for baseball and the grizzly are out if anyone needs a good hunt. We can go someplace else if you prefer," explained Connell.

"No, I think Merek would be amused that we chose this place to play. There aren't many humans north of Anaktuvuk Pass no matter what time of year it is. This is perfect, Connell," assured Carlisle as he clapped Connell on the back.

"We thought so too," agreed Tanya.

"So what's first," asked Benjamin and Carlisle pointed at Josh.

"That's up to the birthday boy. What will it be, Josh? Baseball, a run through Brooks Range, you name it," said Carlisle and Josh smiled mischievously.

"How about a run to warm up and then some baseball since the storm is coming in," suggested Josh and Zach pumped his fist.

"Let's do it," bellowed Zach. Josh was about to follow the pack into the brush to phase, but Natalie stopped him.

"Time for your surprise," she informed and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"I'm ready," he said excitedly and she kissed him before closing her eyes. She morphed into a hulking, black and white wolf and his jaw dropped.

"Whoa," he laughed and Drew let out a low whistle.

"Dude, your imprint is pretty awesome. I wish Lexie could do that," chuckled Drew and Josh smiled proudly.

"She is definitely amazing. This is great, Nat. Thank you, I love it," he said as he pet her fur. She morphed back into her original form and giggled.

"I am glad you like it."

"You know the only thing that would make it better is if you were naked when you turned back," he teased and she playfully nudged him.

"Josh," she giggled and he winked at her.

"Wait, why don't you have to worry about your clothes," asked Zach and she shrugged.

"I never have," she replied and Eleazar slowly nodded.

"It makes sense. You are a chameleon. You make your entire essence morph to blend in. That means you attach your clothes in the process and alter their appearance as well. You are quite impressive, Natalie," informed Eleazar.

"Shall we run," asked Natalie and she bit her lip with a smile as Josh peeled his shirt off. He tossed it at her and nodded.

"Definitely, I'll be right back," he called as he jogged into the brush. Allie wrapped an arm around Natalie.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded him finishing that little strip tease," whispered Allie and Natalie nudged her, but laughed. Josh ran over to her in wolf form and she morphed back into a wolf to run beside him. The rest of the pack took off as well and everyone followed them to the mountain to run and hunt.

After a couple of hours of running through the mountains, Josh was ready to play baseball. The stormy weather in the distance brought an overcast sky to the region and everyone grabbed equipment to set up the field. Josh changed into a pair of shorts and a baseball jersey before jogging over to his mother.

"I need to talk to you," he said and abruptly pulled her away from the rest of the group. Jacob glanced over at Rosalie and sighed, sensing the tension in the air. Leah frowned in confusion as her son led her toward the mountains and away from the others. He sat down on a massive boulder and crossed his arms.

"What is your problem with Natalie?"

"Josh, this isn't the time to…."

"No mom, I heard your thoughts when we were running. You interrogated her," accused Josh.

"Watch your tone, young man! I asked valid questions," shouted Leah.

"Mom, she is my mate. Our plans, our future is up to us, not you. I know that you are worried about it, but you don't have to be. I love Natalie and she loves me so…."

"Josh, you don't even know her. You love her? Based on what, because the gene that makes you a wolf tells you so? I am not saying that you don't have something with her, but you two are moving so fast."

"I cannot believe you are doing this! You should be happy for me. I thought you were happy for me, but I guess that was a lie that I wanted to believe. You hate Natalie and all she has done is try to be respectful to you. Do you know how intimidating it must be for her to come here and be around this huge group of people after being alone for so long? She is out of her comfort zone, but she is doing it because she loves me and I am not going to let you ruin that."

"You don't even know her!"

"I know that I love her!"

"You know that because the imprinting tells you to, but face it Josh, all you know about this woman is that she is a criminal! I want what is best for you and I just want to make sure that she is it before you tie your entire existence to her," shouted Leah and Josh stood up.

"Thanks for the support," said Josh as he stormed off. Leah ran a hand through her hair and gritted her teeth in frustration. She sighed when Jacob walked over to her with his arms crossed.

"Jake…."

"I asked you not to ruin his birthday for him, but you did anyways, Leah."

"He pulled me aside and decided to have this conversation now, not the other way around. Besides, it will be fine. I will stay on the sidelines during the game so he can have his fun."

"The funny thing about a mountain range is that your voice carries. She heard everything, Leah. We all did," informed Jacob and she sat down as the words sunk in. Jacob walked away and she sighed when Seth approached her.

"Don't give me that look, little brother. I didn't mean for her to hear us, alright? If you want to blame anyone, blame your nephew," defended Leah.

"Oh, so I should blame the eighteen year old for his mother acting immaturely, good to know."

"Hey, screw you, Seth! I don't have to explain myself to my little brother. You don't even have a kid, so don't act for a second like you know what it means to be a parent!" Seth smirked.

"Yea, you're doing a great job at the moment, Leah." She grabbed his arm tightly as she began to shake.

"You're my little brother and I love you, but you are crossing a line right now. Back off," she warned and he jerked away from her as she tried to calm her breathing. Rosalie and Kaya were by his side in an instant and Rosalie gave a small smile.

"Go, I got it," she urged, but he shook his head.

"She isn't in control right now. She might phase," he said as he looked over his sister with concern evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I can handle it," assured Rosalie and Seth slowly nodded as he walked away with Kaya.

"That escalated quickly," said Rosalie as she sat down beside Leah.

"Shut up, Rose. I am not in the mood to be patronized. This doesn't even concern you," growled Leah.

"The moment you put your hands on Seth, it concerned me."

"He is my brother."

"He is my son."

"Not really," growled Leah, but she frowned when Rosalie's tinkling laughter echoed around them.

"Aw, is that the best you can do? Let me explain how this will go. You will up the ante, trying to say anything to hurt me so I will leave. I won't. You will phase and try to lash out at me. Then, you'll feel guilty, run off, and everyone's night will be ruined."

"You think you know everything, don't you?"

"No, but I know you because we are a lot alike. When we get mad, we lash out and try to hurt the people closest to us because we don't think we deserve their support. Well, guess what, I am going to be here anyway, so deal with it."

"Why do you even care?"

"Now I know you are caught up in your irrational wolfy gene feelings if you have to ask me that." Leah rolled her eyes, but was silent.

"You are really going to make me say it, aren't you? Fine, Leah, I care because you are my best friend. I care because I love you and your son and you are my family. I care because I know what it feels like to go off the deep end and I am not going to let you do that just like I hope you wouldn't let me," explained Rosalie and Leah let out a shaky breath as she began to calm down. Her posture relaxed and she unclenched her fists.

"Feel better," asked Rosalie and Leah slowly nodded.

"Yea, even though I just ruined my son's birthday." Rosalie scoffed.

"He is fine. I mean sure, he is consoling his mate as we speak, but he has had a birthday dinner, an all-night video game tournament, a trip to Alaska, and still has a birthday party to attend tomorrow night. I think he will be fine." Leah giggled.

"He really is happy and loved isn't he?"

"I've been trying to tell you that. You know, if you would just listen to me, 99% of your problems would be solved."

"What about the other 1%?"

"Hey, I can't help that you married Jake, so…." Rosalie laughed as Leah nudged her.

"Leave my husband alone. He is amazing. Crap, now I owe him an apology too. I am really bad at the whole apologizing thing."

"That is always the worst part, isn't it?" They both nodded in agreement and smiled. Leah hugged Rosalie.

"Thanks for being your annoying self," whispered Leah and Rosalie shrugged.

"Well someone has to do it," teased Rosalie.

"I don't even know where to start with making this right. I really screwed up."

"It isn't that bad," assured Rosalie.

"Where is Josh? I don't sense him and I really don't feel like phasing at the moment."

"He went after his mate after you shattered her sense of confidence in their relationship." Leah put her face in her hands and Rosalie tried not to giggle.

"I am joking….somewhat. On the bright side…."

"Rose, there is no bright side to this."

"Sure there is. He is a teenager and all about teenage rebellion. Your disapproval in his mate will most likely bring them even closer together. I'm sure they are ready to elope as we speak," teased Rosalie.

"I hate you," muttered Leah and shook her head at her friend's sense of humor as Rosalie laughed.

Josh sighed when he finally caught up to the mountainside where Natalie was looking out at the view. He dusted off his shorts and sat down on the cliff. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You let me catch you," he said in surprise and she slowly nodded.

"My first instinct was to run, but the moment I thought about losing you, I stopped. It scares me to even think about us not being together," confessed Natalie.

"I was going to phase, but I saw you stop up here and figured I could just climb instead ruin my outfit. I didn't want to startle you with my nakedness." She smirked.

"I think you have the wrong idea about my response to your nakedness."

"Good to know," he said with a smile and she sighed as their fingers intertwined.

"Josh, we can sit up here and flirt all night but it doesn't change that your mother hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She is scared of you, of what you can make me do. I understand that because I was scared too. The irony is that she is the one that talked me out of that fear."

"Why were you scared?"

"I love you enough to do anything for you and that is scary. It would suck, but I would give up the future cottage on the island and my home in La Push. I don't want to, but…."

"I would never ask you to give up your family for me. They are important to you and I don't have to be your imprint to see that. I love you, Josh. I am in love with you and I want this to work." He sighed in relief and grinned from ear to ear.

"Then it will work," he assured before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She happily kissed him back and smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"We will deal with my mom later, but how about we go play some baseball?" She nodded and kissed him again before following him down the mountain to their makeshift baseball field.

After hours of baseball, Josh was satisfied, especially after his team won. Connell returned him, Zach, Allie, Natalie, and the pack to the island while the rest of the family finished the trip with a hunt. Leah kept her distance from her son, knowing that he needed time to cool down before they spoke again, which he was relieved by. He kissed Natalie and pulled her toward the main house.

"Come play a new video game with us. Gavin just uploaded it to the console for my birthday," said Josh, but Natalie shook her head.

"Go have fun with Zach and the rest of your friends. I want to shower and clear my head a bit."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

"Yes, I am sure. I have been surrounded by people and very strong personalities. I could use a moment to myself to decompress. I promise I will come watch you in a bit," assured Natalie, but Josh was still hesitant. Allie smiled comfortingly at him.

"I will go with her and let you boys practice before you are faced with my skills," said Allie and Josh smirked.

"I'm going to beat you, Al."

"Aw, did you want that to be your birthday present," taunted Allie and Zach shook his head with a smile.

"Alright you two, save the taunting for the game, we will see you soon," said Zach before kissing his mate. Allie kissed him once more before following Natalie toward the cottage.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along, but I knew Josh wouldn't want you to be alone. He would have gone with you if I didn't."

"I don't mind. I actually like that you decided to come with me. Thanks for being so nice to me, Allie."

"I am always nice to my friends, especially when they are stressed. You okay?"

"I will be. Leah isn't the first person to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Hate, fear, it all results in the same thing," grumbled Natalie. Allie smiled sympathetically as they were about to enter the cottage.

"Come on, you can shower and then we'll hang out for a bit so….." Natalie stopped her and crouched down defensively.

"Someone is here," whispered Natalie.

"In the cottage?"

"In the vicinity, I am very good at sensing vampires. It is how I stayed ahead of Aro for so long," explained Natalie and Allie closed her eyes for a moment as a scent filled her nose.

"Callista," questioned Allie and Natalie gritted her teeth.

"As in Josh's ex-girlfriend, Callista," asked Natalie and the woman's giggle echoed around them as she hopped out of a tree.

"The one and only, so where is Josh? We need to talk," said Callista as Natalie looked the woman up and down. Her Greek heritage was evident in her olive skin and dark hair. She looked to be in her late twenties, but Natalie could sense that she was older.

"You aren't going anywhere near Josh, so how about you leave before I make you," warned Natalie and Callista smiled mischievously.

"Well, after I speak with Josh again, we will let him decide if he wants me to leave," taunted Callista.

"Oh boy," groaned Allie as the two women began to circle each other.

"You don't know who you are messing with. I am his mate and you are out of line," said Natalie, which made Callista laugh.

"Funny, that's what he called me a few weeks ago. He told me yesterday he had a new mate when we met up, but he tends to change his mind easily," quipped Callista.

"Callista, why don't you just get out of here? You have already had your ass handed to you by his friend. I doubt you want the same thing to happen with his mate," threatened Allie.

"They aren't mates. Josh has just been around vampires too long. He thought we were mates too and maybe in his mind, we were after our passionate night together. I am here to talk to him, not you, so how about you run along and get him for me," suggested Callista. Natalie's fists clenched in anger and Allie shook her head with a smug smile.

"No one can say I didn't try to help you out this time," said Allie and Natalie looked over at her.

"Do you mind? Your mate has inspired me," asked Natalie and Allie smiled as she caught on.

"Do what you must," said Allie. Before Callista could question them, Natalie morphed into Zach's hulking form and charged the woman. She grabbed Callista by the throat and slammed her to the ground as she hissed at her. Allie cringed when Callista's head collided with the stone of the porch.

"Um, Natalie, killing her may be an issue and you just got out of trouble with the Volturi," reminded Allie. Connell suddenly appeared with Tia, Josh, Zach, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Jacob, Leah, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"I have had a really bad day. I am sick and tired of people questioning my connection to my mate. You will leave him alone. You will not make a move or I swear that I will rip you in two, understand," hissed Natalie and Callista gave a nod as the back of her head pressed deeper into the stone.

"Nat, stop, you are going to kill her," said Josh as he jogged over to them. Natalie morphed back into her smaller form and stepped back from Callista. Josh reached out to her, but Natalie shook her head.

"She was here yesterday," she asked and Josh sighed.

"Yes, but…."

"You should have told me," she said before storming into the cottage and Josh gritted his teeth in anger.

"Callista, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me and my mate alone," yelled Josh as Callista made it to her feet. She rubbed the back of her neck and checked to make sure it was still in place.

"Before I was attacked by you maniacs, I came to apologize and give you this letter explaining my actions!" Allie raised her hand.

"In my defense, I didn't try to kill her this time," said Allie and Zach shook his head in amusement at his mate.

"Callista, just leave before you cause any more trouble," suggested Josh.

"I'm causing trouble? Since I have met you, I have been attacked twice! To think, I actually came to apologize and beg for your forgiveness for treating you so poorly. I am trying to be a better person Josh and that starts by making amends. Believe it or not, I did like you!"

"I told you I found my mate. You shouldn't have provoked her if you didn't want problems."

"You called me your mate the night we made love. Then too, maybe you weren't the victim that you made yourself out to be. I can't believe I actually felt bad for you. I guess we played each other. Have a good life, Josh," said Callista as she tossed a letter at his feet and darted toward the docks. He bent down and picked up the envelope with his name neatly scribed on it. He sighed and went inside to speak with Natalie, leaving the rest of the group stunned.

"Two women fighting over him, I am impressed. Josh has some skills," laughed Emmett and Jacob grinned.

"He gets it from me," boasted Jacob.

"Um, actually, if he got it from you, they would both be choosing other vampires or hybrids right now," teased Emmett and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you two are amused, but this is serious. How did Callista even get here without any of us knowing," questioned Leah as Rosalie eyed her siblings suspiciously.

"She couldn't have. Care to explain yourselves, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper," interrogated Rosalie and Bella laughed nervously.

"Okay this meddling stuff is only funny when Rose isn't looking at me like that. Edward, Alice, a little help," asked Bella as Jasper sent waves of serenity to Rosalie. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he read Alice's thoughts.

"This is all Edward's fault! All I wanted to do was finish my invitations…."

"And ignore your visions, which would have gotten Callista killed," argued Edward.

"We don't know that for sure," defended Alice.

"It was obviously a possibility," argued Edward.

"You know what else I saw? Wedding plans," exclaimed Alice and Leah frowned in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell us about this? If Natalie would have killed her, that would put her right back on the Volturi's radar," yelled Leah.

"It would have been fine. No one is breaking any rules and besides, they tend to side with mates in cases like this. The only time they didn't was when we talked them out of it with Tesla. By the way, Edward, I saw Esme killing Tesla during that whole fiasco, but did that come true either? No," defended Alice.

"That doesn't give you the right to withhold this information, put Josh's imprint in danger, and allow this woman onto the island," said Leah and Alice huffed.

"I can't talk to you when you are being this rational. Come on, Jazzy," said Alice as she grabbed her mate's hand and ran away. Leah looked at Rosalie in confusion and Rosalie shook her head.

"We'll deal with her later. She has been extra high-strung lately. I guess you two have that in common," teased Rosalie and Leah huffed.

"I didn't almost get someone killed. What is wrong with Callista anyways? You don't go after a mate or imprint," argued Leah.

"Says the woman that I had to stop from attacking Kaya," reminded Rosalie.

"I can't talk to you while you are being this rational. Come on, Jake," said Leah and Jacob snickered as he followed his mate toward the house. Connell let out a low whistle.

"You know, I don't need to be worried anymore. You Cullens could have a million stealth jets and still need me with all the drama that goes on around here," said Connell.

"Glad we could reassure you, Connell," giggled Bella.

"Okay, well, Josh never gets to tease me again about ex-girlfriends. Come on, nayeli, let's go play video games while they figure out this mess," suggested Zach and Allie nodded in agreement. Everyone else shook their heads in disbelief and went their separate ways, leaving Josh and Natalie to deal with the situation on their own.

Josh sighed when he entered his room to see Natalie tearlessly sobbing. He had never seen her so broken before and an ache pulsed through his chest. He knelt down in front of her and kissed the tops of her hands.

"I am so sorry," he whispered.

"This is too hard, Josh. All of this is too hard."

"Callista is not in the picture. I didn't even know she was going to come here."

"You should have told me when you found out."

"I know, but I was scared of losing you. I was scared that you would freak out and run away. I am terrified of losing you, Natalie. I love you so much."

"She came back for you. She wants you."

"First off, it wouldn't matter even if that was true. Second, Callista and I were not a good combination. She used me and while I didn't want to admit it at the time, I used her too. I was searching for love, but also desperate for attention. I should have listened to Zach and my parents about rushing into things, but I didn't. I don't have many regrets in my life, but that is one of them. I regret losing my virginity to her and not waiting for you because I didn't have the patience. Callista and I aren't mates or even close. We did a number on each other and she came to apologize because I guess she has grown a conscience, but there is nothing more between us. It is in the past and she just wanted to give me a letter explaining her actions. Here, I want you to read it," he said as he handed the letter to her. She frowned in confusion.

"She gave this to you?"

"Yea, apparently that's why she was here."

"It is still sealed. Don't you want to read it first?"

"No because no matter what it says, everything is in the past. I am in love with you, no one else." She took in a deep breath and steadied herself as she opened the letter. She read over it and sighed.

"She feels guilty about what happened between you two. She says she doesn't like the person that she was and getting in trouble with the Volturi was a wake-up call for her. She also thinks you made her realize that. I think she feels really bad, Josh. I guess that explains why she would risk her life to come here. She thought you two had something because you were so adamant that you did."

"I was an idiot."

"It was a month ago. How much could have possibly changed since then? She is an attractive woman. I understand if…." He interrupted her with a tender kiss and she smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"You want to know what changed? You changed me, Natalie. My dad used to tell me about imprinting and I thought he was exaggerating, but it really is hard to explain if you have never felt it before. For vampires, mating is like love at first sight and it is like that, but my dad is right. All of a sudden, the earth shifts and gravity moves. The only thing that holds me to this world anymore is you and only you. It is profound and intense and there is no one else in the world that could ever make me feel this way but you. Callista and I never would have worked anyways, but she could never stand a chance against you."

"Promise," she asked with a smile and he nodded.

"I vow my life to you, Nat. I love you and I always will." She hugged him and he sighed in relief knowing that she felt the same way.

Esme and Carlisle smiled at Evan as he walked around the docks surveying the security measures installed on the dock and in the water below.

"This is a pretty cool system. How quickly did it alert you to the intruder," asked Evan.

"As soon as her boat was a mile out, an alert is sent to my watch. Once she was half a mile in, the cameras in the trees on shore followed her movements. Jasper enjoys giving us top of the line security. I received a ping last night but was told by Alice it was nothing. I guess we will have to talk to our daughter about what she considers nothing," informed Carlisle and Evan let out a low whistle as he looked at the sides of the docks.

"These bars can park the boats for you, right? I read about them in an engineering magazine my dad bought me. You know, if you expand the dock, you can make this side an area for the yachts and ferry. The other side can extend onto the shore and serve as a garage. You could build a lift and have two or three stories. You know, to store all of the cars at once. Or you could use it for storage," explained Evan.

"That is a great idea. You like designing things like that, don't you? I have seen your drawings in your folders," said Esme and Evan blushed.

"Yea, it is pretty cool. My mom isn't really into that stuff though. She calls it doodling. She thinks my time is better spent reading up on medical terminology to prep me for med school." Carlisle wrapped an arm around him.

"Esme has an impressive collection of architecture tool kits and a few drafting tables in the library. Maybe the two of you can exchange ideas sometime," suggested Carlisle and Evan's eyes lit up.

"Really, Esme, would that be okay? I understand if you don't want to share your drawings and stuff with….."

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Awesome! Thanks for showing me the system. I think this is really cool. I am always fascinated by the way the island is set up," admitted Evan and Esme smiled adoringly at him.

"It sounds like architecture and engineering are areas you should look into for that future you are so worried about," she teased and he blushed. Carlisle pulled them behind them when he saw Callista cursing under her breath and marching toward the docks. She slowed to a halt when she saw them and put up her hands defensively.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I would have left a couple of minutes ago, but I had to make sure my head wasn't damaged from the insane mate back there. I don't want any more trouble okay? I just want to get on my boat and leave," assured Callista and Carlisle sighed.

"I am sorry you ran into issues on the island. Are you alright? I can look over any injuries you sustained," he offered and she slowly nodded as she rubbed her neck.

"You are the doctor, right? I am fine. Thankfully vampires heal quickly. If I were human, my neck would have been snapped in half. I just want to get out of here, so if you will excuse me I will…." She gasped when she saw Evan and their eyes locked. She fell silent and Esme's eyed widened. Carlisle looked back and forth between Evan and Callista before shaking his head in disbelief.

"There has to be some sort of scientific rationale behind…."

"Carlisle," shushed Esme. Callista blinked several times and shook her head as she stepped onto the dock.

"Great, now my mind is slipping. Maybe I will take you up on that offer to check me out. Is it possible for a vampire to have a concussion? I think she gave me a concussion. I have to get out of here. This place is messing with my head," she mumbled to herself. She walked by them and Evan stepped forward.

"Wait," he called, but she shook her head.

"Look, I know where I am not welcomed. I should have taken the hint earlier, serves me right for trying to suddenly be noble. No one likes a do-gooder, no offense, Dr. Cullen. I have heard about your good deeds, but it all sounds like too much work for me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a life to get back to," she said as she got onto the boat and started the engine. Evan watched her in silence as she steered away from the island and Esme sighed. She knew that look very well after so many years around wolves and braced herself for the issues that usually followed.

The island quieted down a few hours later once the pack was asleep and the gaming consoles were turned off for the night. Leah was sitting outside by the fire pit thinking about the events of the evening. Jacob smiled sympathetically at his wife and handed her a bottle of beer as he sat down beside her.

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore," she asked and he kissed the top of her head.

"I was never mad, just disappointed it had to happen like that. After he first introduced Natalie to us and you seemed okay, I figured you were fine with it. What changed," asked Jacob as he held his wife in his arms.

"I don't know. I thought I was okay with it and it isn't about Natalie really. As awful as it sounds, it is about the imprinting. Jake, we both have seen how it can ruin lives."

"Our lives weren't ruined because of it. We found our way to each other."

"Yes, but there were still casualties for us, for Sam and Emily. There was heartbreak and confusion. I don't want that for Josh."

"Leah, he is happy. Natalie makes him happy and I truly believe he makes her happy too. There aren't any mates or significant others to worry about. Callista is as close as it gets."

"I am just worried and stressed that it will end badly."

"I know, but you can't sabotage it for the two of them either. That's not fair and they deserve to be happy. I might not know the whole story, but based on what Josh has told me, Natalie could use some good in her life. Let him be the good for her, Leah." She slowly nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you. I am sorry about today," she whispered.

"I love you too and it's okay. If one of us doesn't freak out during an imprint, people may start to think we've gone soft. I'm going to get us some snacks. I am starving. Be right back." She sighed and took a sip of her drink as the backdoor opened again. She frowned in confusion when she heard someone approaching and turned to see Esme heading her way. Esme sat down beside her and gave a knowing smile.

"Feeling a little better," asked Esme.

"Yes, but still guilty. I shouldn't have snapped like that at Josh…."

"Or Seth," reminded Esme and Leah giggled.

"He is my brother. He is used to my tantrums. You and Rose just coddle him," she teased.

"That we do. So when are you going to apologize to Natalie?"

"Let me guess, you have some ideas about how to do that?"

"Just be straight forward with her, something you are very good at. I understand where you are coming from, Leah," confessed Esme, causing Leah to frown.

"You do?"

"Yes, I know what it is like to be worried for your child. I was worried when Rosalie found Emmett. After all that she had been through and what I had been through, trusting men was not easy. None of us had ever seen a vampire with his size or strength before. I was scared for her, but I knew that I had to let them figure out their relationship on their terms, even if I would be there in an instant if they needed me. The most trying relationship to cope with was Edward and Bella's though," confessed Esme and Leah guffawed.

"Really, but you were so sweet and supportive, ridiculously so? Even when we all thought Renesmee was killing her and no one knew what to do, you were supportive."

"I may not always show it as demonstratively as you do, but I worry about my children and grandchildren quite a bit. The key is to remember that they have to live their lives and make their own choices. When Bella first entered our lives, I was a mess. Edward left for Alaska and I did not feel very warm and loving toward her in those moments, but once he decided to be with her, that was it. I could see that he loved her and there was a great change in him, so I vowed to do everything I could to be supportive. It wasn't always easy though."

"At which point, him breaking up with her, going to Italy, having to fight in a newborn battle, having to figure out how to save her and the baby, or facing the Volturi," asked Leah.

"Should I rank them by intensity or duration," asked Esme as they both laughed.

"I guess compared to all of that, I have it quite easy, don't I?"

"Well I wasn't going to rub it in your face, but you are being a bit dramatic."

"Esme," laughed Leah and Esme shrugged.

"What, it is true. You are upset because your handsome, sweet son has found a woman that loves him and needs him in her life."

"What if she tries to take him away and I never see him again?"

"Do you really think any of us would let that happen? Let's be clear, mates are powerful, but so is family. I would have Alice meddle like she never meddled before," assured Esme and Leah hugged her.

"Thank you," said Leah.

"We are family, no thanks needed," said Esme as she stood up. She smiled at Jacob as he walked back outside and she left them alone. He wrapped his arm around Leah and she eyed him carefully.

"Did you put her up to that," she questioned.

"No, I planned on using my manly ways to calm you down," he said with a wink and she grinned.

"Well, I am still a bit high strung," she giggled and kissed him.

Esme strolled into the kitchen and sat down at the counter with Sue, who was sipping her hot tea with a smile.

"Thank you," said Sue and Esme smiled back.

"My pleasure, you know I think of Leah and Seth as family."

"I tried speaking with her, but parenting issues that overlap with the supernatural are a bit more difficult for me."

"That is understandable and you know you can always come to me. Us mothers have to stick together after all."

"And grandmothers," added Sue as they shared a knowing smile and giggled. They stood up and went their separate ways. Sue went to join Charlie upstairs and Esme went to spend some much needed alone time with Carlisle. The house was finally quiet for the night and while there was much left to do it was a nice break from the tension and drama of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Josh woke up to the smell of bacon in the air and licked his lips as he slowly sat up in bed. Natalie walked into the room and giggled as he stretched.

"You are very cute when you wake up," she informed as she sat down beside him on the bed and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Even with my bed hair," he teased and she nodded.

"Especially with your bed hair," she assured as she ran her hands through his thick hair.

"Who made breakfast?"

"That's what I was coming in here to tell you. Your mother is here and she seems to be in a better mood, but I am afraid to get too close. I wasn't sure if she knew that I stayed in here with you, so I snuck out and went for a swim with Zach and Allie."

"You didn't have to do that. She knows that you stay with me and thanks to Callista last night, she also knows you aren't the first woman I have shared a bed with."

"Yea, let's not talk about that for the sake of my temper, okay?" Josh chuckled and nodded.

"Fair enough, how about we go talk to my mom?"

"I don't know…."

"Nat, we all need to face this so we can enjoy our night together. It is going to be my big birthday bash and I don't want any tension."

"Fine, I will try," conceded Natalie as she begrudgingly followed him out of the room. She gulped when she saw Leah and Jacob in the kitchen making breakfast. Jacob waved them over.

"About time you woke up, we made your favorites, pancakes, eggs, and bacon," announced Jacob and Josh hugged his dad.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," said Josh and Leah sighed as she turned away from the stove to face her son.

"Actually, yes I did because it is the first step in my apology to both of you," confessed Leah.

"Well, she can't eat so…."

"Josh," scolded Natalie and he chuckled.

"I am just joking, Nat. Trust me, she knows I am just joking. Thank you, mom. I love it and I love you," said Josh as he hugged his mother. Leah kissed his cheek.

"I love you too and he is right, Natalie. Since you can't eat, I will have to come up with another way to thank you."

"You don't have to do that, Mrs. Black."

"Yes, I do and please call me Leah. Can we start over," asked Leah and Natalie nodded with a smile.

"Sure, I would really like that," agreed Natalie. Josh grinned as he pulled them both into his arms.

"Aw, look at us, one big, happy family," he cooed. Natalie and Leah both rolled their eyes, which made him laugh.

"See, you two think you don't have anything in common, but that is totally not true. You both are uncomfortable with sappy moments," he informed and Leah hugged her son again.

"Well, enjoy your breakfast. We will leave you two alone," said Leah.

"You should stay and hang out with us," suggested Josh, but Jacob shook his head.

"Your mother has one more apology to make before we can enjoy our breakfast," informed Jacob and Leah groaned.

"Do I have to apologize to Seth? He should be used to it by now," she whined and Jacob nodded.

"You know he can be sensitive and Rose would never let you hear the end of it. Come on," urged Jacob. Natalie followed them outside while Josh sat down at the table to start on his pancakes.

"Before you two leave, I just want you to know that after taking some time to think about it, I understand where you are coming from. I don't have a family and haven't for a very long time, so I don't always understand family dynamics. I need you to understand something. I love your son very much and while I am not sure what our plans are exactly, I do know that I would never do anything to take him out of your lives," informed Natalie. She was surprised when Leah pulled her in for an embrace.

"Thank you for saying that. I really needed to hear it. I am sorry for cornering you the other night. That wasn't okay."

"I am probably a bit sensitive because of my past and…."

"It wasn't okay. I knew it then and I know it now. How about after his birthday party, we try that shopping trip again," suggested Leah and Natalie smiled.

"I would really like that," agreed Natalie. Jacob hugged Natalie as well before leaving with Leah. Natalie sighed in relief knowing that the tension between her and Leah had officially ceased.

The island buzzed with excitement that evening as guests started to arrive for Josh's birthday party. The Denalis, Connell, and Tia were the first to arrive and were more than happy to shower Josh with gifts since he was so anxious to start opening them. Next to arrive were Marcus, Didyme, Alexander, and Lena, along with Gavin, Roman, Iris, Leonardo, Sofi, and Caleb. Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam were amongst the next wave of guests that filed in for the party. Natalie stayed close by her mate and was amused by his need to show her off to his guests.

"So you are Josh's mate. Thanks to you, my mate owes me a trip to Paris," informed Siobhan and Liam laughed as he nodded.

"Yes, we had a friendly wager on what type of being Josh would mate with. We have known the family for years and were curious about his choice," admitted Liam.

"Who did you think I would end up with," asked Josh.

"While Siobhan pointed out your attraction to vampire women, I assumed that with your connections to your tribe and the fact that you were still in school at the time that you would fall for a human girl. I am pleasantly surprised by your choice though. Natalie, it is a pleasure to meet you. The two of you make quite a pair," complimented Liam.

"Thank you," said Natalie. Zach and Allie made their way over to their friends and Zach pointed at the entrance to the backyard.

"Tess is here," announced Zach and Josh beamed with happiness.

"Cool, let's go see what she got me," said Josh excitedly, but Allie shook her head.

"You two go ahead, we will be right over," assured Allie and the boys jogged over to greet Tesla. She hugged them both and kissed their cheeks as Natalie narrowed her eyes.

"Should I be concerned about her connection to Josh? She is the one he went to see after he met me, so he is obviously very fond of her."

"She respects us as their mates. Besides, if anyone was going to be concerned, it would be me. She might be able to fool my mate, but I know she is far more attracted to Zach than she leads him to believe. She was also his first crush."

"Is that bitterness I detect in your tone," teased Natalie.

"Maybe," conceded Allie as Natalie laughed.

"Well, don't freak too much. I see the way Zach looks at you and only you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh don't worry. I don't plan on attacking her or anything. I will leave that kind of possessiveness to you," teased Allie.

"I am never going to live that down, am I?"

"You morphed into my mate just so you could tower over her. No, you aren't living that down anytime soon."

"Damn," whispered Natalie as they walked over to their mates to greet Tesla.

"Natalie, it is wonderful to see you again. I hear you have a bit of a possessive streak. Don't worry. I won't test it," teased Tesla and Natalie turned to Allie, who put her hands up in surrender.

"She didn't hear it from me," assured Allie and Tesla laughed.

"I heard it from Emmett when I first arrived. He is quite amused," informed Tesla. Natalie groaned and Josh kissed her cheek.

"Do you want me to tell him to stop telling everyone," asked Josh, but Natalie shook her head as she thought about it.

"No, maybe it will be a good thing. There are plenty of women here that should know. I wonder if we can send word to Forks as well. What is Nina's address," questioned Natalie and it was Josh's turn to groan as the others laughed.

"Cute, very cute," said Josh as she kissed his cheek.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he, Bella, Alice, and Jasper listened to their parents lecture them on the best ways to notify the family when Alice received a vision. Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya simply watched with amused grins as Carlisle continued to scold them as politely as possible.

"We understand that situations are fluid and decisions must be made, but was allowing Callista onto the island without proper notification from any of you necessary," questioned Carlisle and Alice crossed her arms in a pout.

"We tried to handle it, but it isn't our fault that Callista is so stubborn," defended Alice.

"She really was quite adamant about seeing Josh even after he said he had a mate," added Jasper.

"We wanted to handle it without causing a scene, which is why Alice alerted Josh when Callista first decided to arrive," said Bella, but Edward remained quiet as he read his parents' thoughts.

"And at no time did you four think to notify all of us," asked Esme.

"But Esme, what were we to do? It didn't concern us. Josh is the one that got into this mess with his desperate attempt to mate knowing full well she wasn't his mate. Edward and I sifted through my visions, we asked for advice from our mates, and we came up with the best course of action," said Alice.

"Having her come to the island unannounced so that a newborn and a mate could find her was your best course of action," asked Carlisle.

"Yes, it was the best plan," defended Alice.

"So at no point you thought it would be better to notify us and formally invite her so she could speak with Josh and Natalie, while allowing us to be there in case something went wrong," challenged Esme.

"Oh," said Alice as she thought about it and Rosalie had to cover Emmett's mouth to stop him from laughing too loudly. Carlisle smiled warmly at the four of them.

"We understand that it was a complicated predicament. However, in the future, if you are not sure, can we please go back to discussing these things as a family to make sure the best course of action is taken and everyone is properly notified," suggested Carlisle and Edward hid his smile as a vision appeared in Alice's mind.

"So, I should always notify everyone when I have a vision, even when it does not directly affect all of us," asked Alice. Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"If it could cause tension for the family, then yes," answered Esme.

"Always," asked Alice again as her eyes locked with Esme's and Esme arched an eyebrow at her. Carlisle glanced between his mate and daughter.

"Am I missing something," questioned Carlisle.

"I just want to make sure I know how to handle situations that may come up. For example, if I see something that needs to be handled with care and the people handling it already know about it, it seems premature to announce it to the entire family," said Alice cryptically and Esme slowly nodded.

"In this hypothetical example of yours, has a move been made to help resolve the issue," asked Esme as Alice analyzed her fingernails.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want to choose the wrong course of action by not alerting everyone to such things," answered Alice.

"Huh," said Esme.

"Yep," agreed Alice and Carlisle frowned in confusion.

"Esme, what….."

"Well, my love, I think the children get our point and know how to proceed in the future. Alright, time for Josh to blow out his candles and have his cake," announced Esme before gliding across the yard to get Josh's attention. Carlisle followed his mate with confusion still evident in his eyes and Seth frowned.

"What just happened," asked Seth and Rosalie wrapped an arm around him.

"I believe the mama's boy and mama's girl just got their way," informed Rosalie. Alice and Edward high-fived and Bella threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Okay, it worked in my favor and I don't even know how," exclaimed Bella as Jasper nodded in agreement. Edward smiled smugly.

"Let's just say that with all the visions and secrets we know, it would be a slippery slope to have us tell everyone each time we got a new tidbit of information," explained Edward.

"Yes, so you will just have to trust that we are doing our best and it is what is best," boasted Alice.

"They are right though. Inviting Callista would have been a much better idea," admitted Edward.

"Yea well, beggars cannot be choosers. I didn't want to help in the first place. Does no one understand that I have a wedding to plan! Thank goodness Esme agrees that this other thing is totally not a family announcement type of thing. I have too much to do and not nearly enough time to do it. Plus, I can't even see all of it," exclaimed Alice.

"Wait, what thing, there is another thing already? I thought we stopped all the things," questioned Emmett and Alice waved him off.

"It has nothing to do with us," assured Alice and Edward nudged her.

"Okay fine, it might….maybe…later….wait, no…yes…sort of," added Alice and Edward nodded as he followed along with the visions in her mind.

"I think I speak for all of us when I ask, what does that mean," exclaimed Renesmee and Alice shrugged.

"It means, not my problem, I have a party to enjoy and then a wedding to plan," said Alice before pulling her mate onto the dance floor. Renesmee looked at her parents for answers and Edward kissed her cheek.

"I know you. You don't want to know," assured Edward and Renesmee shrugged.

"Works for me, come on, Nahuel," giggled Renesmee. Esme called everyone over to the table where Josh's three tier birthday cake was placed. He grinned from ear to ear while the guests sang "Happy Birthday" to him. Afterward, Alice and Esme sliced the cake and handed it out to all those that desired it, which mainly included the pack. Esme glanced over at Alice and gave her a look, which made Alice giggle.

"Five minutes," whispered Alice and Esme kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, dear," said Esme as Alice beamed with happiness. Esme walked over to the table where Evan was eating cake alone. She sat down beside him and glanced over at the table where the rest of the pack was eating and laughing.

"Why are you over here instead of with your friends," she asked and he shrugged.

"I just have a lot on my mind I guess," he grumbled.

"Good, then let's go for a walk," she suggested and held her hand out to him. He slipped his hand into hers and followed her out of the backyard. Realization dawned on Carlisle as he watched them leave and Alice skipped over to him.

"I see," said Carlisle and Alice winked at him.

"So do I," sang Alice as Carlisle kissed her cheek.

"Touché," chuckled Carlisle.

Evan stuffed his hands into his pockets and she linked her arm with his as they strolled away from the house.

"I have been thinking about our conversation when you first arrived, how you said you feel lost," said Esme and Evan nodded.

"Yea, I do."

"Maybe there is a reason for that. Evan, I have no doubt that you have a bright future ahead of you. You are such a kind soul and I know amazing things will happen for you if you are patient."

"How do you know that?"

"I too was lost once. In fact, I was lost for most of my human life. It was so dreadful that I did not believe it was worth living. Carlisle changed all of that for me and I know now that I was destined to be with him."

"Because you are mates?"

"Yes, but also because we met when I was human. Our paths crossed when I was a young woman and he was simply the wonderful man that was out of my reach. Carlisle found me when I was dying years later and remembered me. He turned me into a vampire and we have been mates ever since. You see, Evan, mates gravitate toward each other even when they do not know why. They cannot help it," she explained as she slowed to a stop and his eyes widened when he realized they were at the dock. He gulped when he saw Callista standing alongside her boat waiting nervously. Esme kissed his cheek.

"Go to her. I do not think you are the only one that has felt lost lately," she whispered before heading back to the party. Evan took in a shaky breath and stepped onto the dock.

"Hi," he managed to squeak out and Callista took a step closer to him.

"Hello," she whispered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would never come back."

"I didn't plan on it, but Esme told me to meet her here tonight. I don't know why I agreed to it. I am Callista," she said as she held out her hand to him. She gasped when he shook it and a foreign sensation surged through her.

"I am Evan."

"Wow, you're so hot," she mumbled to herself.

"Thanks," he chuckled and her eyes widened.

"I meant your hand. The temperature, your hand is very hot. Are you a wolf, like Josh?"

"Yes, Josh is one of my friends, which is how I know who you are. You two met in Italy." She slipped her hand out of his.

"Right, of course, no need to say anymore, I am sure my reputation precedes me. Have a good night," she called as she turned to leave, but he stepped in front of her.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that it complicates things a bit, your past with Josh."

"I agree, which is why I should probably go. I don't even know what I am doing here. I hoped I would see you tonight, but I am trying to be different than I have been in the past. I don't want to cause issues for you."

"If that is what you want, then I understand. I will leave you alone," he said as he looked down. She profusely shook her head.

"That isn't what I want," she confessed and his eyes lit up.

"It isn't? Well, then what do you want?"

"No one has asked me that before and meant it so sincerely. I'm not sure I know how to answer."

"Welcome to the club," he chuckled.

"I know what I don't want. I don't want to be a troublemaker anymore. I have always used my appearance to get my way and as I am sure Josh will tell you, I didn't always care about who I hurt in the process. I am learning that living that way makes for a very lonely existence and I don't want that, so I am going to do better. That means starting with you. Evan, you seem like a good guy and I don't want to cause issues, so I am going to leave now before Josh or his angry mate or oddly clingy friend comes to attack me." Evan glanced back at the party and slowly nodded.

"Yea, I should get back, but before you go, do you have a phone?"

"Yes, why," she asked as she pulled out her phone and he grabbed it. She tried not to smile as he punched in his phone number.

"This is my number and my address in La Push. Now, I must warn you that my mom is freaked out by all things supernatural and La Push is guarded territory, but when I get back next week, maybe we can hang out if you want," he suggested and she looked at him incredulously.

"You want me to hang out with you and are giving me your address to La Push? I don't think that going there is a good idea."

"True, but what about Port Angeles? Have you ever been there or maybe Seattle? It is a nice run there. We could go and see the sights. I am a great tour guide," he assured and she giggled.

"You want to be my tour guide?"

"Sure, why not," he said with a grin and shrug.

"And what happens after that? You are still Josh's friend and I am still not."

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Friends, you and me," she questioned as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are being too nice and that's not normal. Guys that look like you aren't nice and they most certainly aren't looking just for friendship." He blushed.

"Look, I am not going to lie and say I don't find you attractive. You are a beautiful woman and I do feel something for you, but it sounds like you are trying to figure out who you are and so am I. I think that means we could both use a friend right now, so what do you say?" She hesitated for a moment, but smiled.

"Friends, I think I could use a friend like you," she admitted. She turned to leave, but he slipped his hand into hers again. They both gasped at the sensation buzzing between them and he smiled warmly at her.

"If you need a friend, then I will be the best friend you can ever have. I promise," he vowed and she gulped.

"Then friends, for now," she agreed before sweetly kissing his cheek. He sighed as she hopped onto the boat and drove away. His heart was thundering in his chest and he could not stop grinning from ear to ear. He sensed Esme behind him and smiled at her as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Colt is asking about you. Are you okay," she asked and he looked into her eyes to convey his seriousness.

"No one can know about this, not yet. She doesn't want any trouble and I don't either. We are just going to be friends."

"For now, she said for now," she reminded and he sighed.

"I know, but until I know for sure, can we please keep this quiet? I don't want Josh to freak if he doesn't have to."

"Sure, but don't wait too long. It will be better if he hears it from you and not someone else later."

"We are just friends. Come on let's get back to the party. I am starving." Esme followed him back to the festivities, knowing that would not be the last time Callista would be a topic of discussion.

AN: The End…..for now! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. With Zach and Allie's wedding coming up, I am trying to decide if the next one should be a long story addressing Evan's imprinting within the story of the wedding or if I should break it up into two stories. If I broke it up into two stories, the next story would focus a lot on Evan's imprinting and then the next story would focus on the wedding. I am not sure yet, so let me know in the review section or feel free to message me. Thanks for all those still keeping up with The Choice Series. Peace, love, and Twilight!

~Emmettroselover


End file.
